


Pawprints on the Heart

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animals, F/F, Family Feels, Ferrets, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Swan-Mills Family Fluff (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Alternative Universe Story.It all starts a rainy afternoon when Regina takes her sick ferret to see the vet. When Emma, the vet later calls to check on the ferret Regina invites her to her office to see how well the animal is doing. The two feels drawn to each other and soon stars something.A SQ story with a lot of fury animals :o)





	Pawprints on the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pawprints [Fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335084) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost). 
  * Inspired by [Pawprints [Fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335084) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost). 

> Thanks to NikiFrost for the protostar art for this one. The story basically came to me while looking at the picture. I hope you and whoever else reads it love it as much as I did working on this.  
Thanks to my wonderful beta SereneQueen92, Laurathechef84 for help along the way, and Nightwriter89 and the rest of the SQSN writers for pushing me forward.

** _Pawprints on the heart _ **

It was a rainy evening when Emma Swan first lay eyes on Regina Mills as she came into her pet clinic with her ferret Ivy, the blonde didn’t ask why that name, at least not then. She just looked at the brunette holding the ferret close, clearly concerned about her animal.

The blonde had just come back out the reception after looking after the overnight stayers, looked at the woman and the ferret in great surprise, saying, “Everything alright, ma’am?”

“No it is Ivy, he has been not been his happy self lately, and now he has also stopped eating, I am afraid I am going to loose him, will you please look at him,” said the woman, concern clearly showing in her dark eyes.

“Of course, follow me,” said Emma calmly, as she opened the door to examination room 1. Once inside the had asked Regina to put him down, so she could do some blood work. To her surprise the ferret didn’t even try to run away. It just sat there, looking ever so sad. The vet took the necessary blood work, even some x-rays just in case, with the woman’s help, which she learned the name was Regina.

Once she was done, she asked, “So, Regina, how long has he been as you said, not cuddly and playful as usual?”

“For two weeks, I always have him with me, because of his feeding schedule and I don’t like leaving him with others, he is my everything,” she said, letting her hand stroke gently over his fur. He made a sound and curled up against her, resting.

“And he is your only ferret or pet?” Emma wondered curiously.

“Yes, my sister got him for me three years ago as she wanted me not to be alone, I was quite locked up after a horrible breakup and mostly stayed inside. She thought a pet was the solution, she was not wrong,” A soft smile formed on Regina’s lips.

“I am glad to hear that and he isn’t malnourished, his fur is shiny, his teeth are as they should be, and he didn’t seem to be hurting anywhere when I cam near him, so that is all good. I think what your ferret need is a playmate,” Emma said, before adding, “Of course I will know more after it get the results from the test back. Still I think he is simply depressed and need a friend, we all do from time to time, it is nothing different for them.”

“Another ferret, why didn’t I think about that?” Regina said, feeling rather stupid about it.

“You don’t always see the answer even if it is right there,” said Emma with a smile, glad she could help.

“Well thank you for the suggestion, I will see if I can find him a friend, and you will call if you get anything back from the tests?” Regina said as she looked at Emma with wondering eyes, she felt a lot calmer now.

“Of course, I can call in any case to tell you and ask how it is going with Ivy if you want, to make sure everything is in order,” Emma said in a serious tone.

“Yes, I would appreciate it, my number is in the folder, I noted it down when I came inside,” she said, as she slowly left the room, glad companionship was that thing her ferret seemed to need. She got back into the car, putting him in his travel cage, before turning on the engine to drive home, deciding to look for another ferret already the next day.

* * *

Still the blonde vet decided to do as planned and call when she got the test results. She hoped that everything was alright as the brunette hadn’t come back with the ferret. Emma has saved her number on her phone, and dialed it only hearing the other woman ask, “Regina Mills, hello?”

“Hey, it is Emma, the vet, I am just wondering how Ivy is doing?” Emma said with a smile on her lips, thinking of the little ferret.

“He is thriving, you are welcome to come have a look, we are down at city hall,” said Regina, smiling looking over at Ivy and his new friends roaming around her office.

“I can do that in my lunch hour, it is in about thirty minutes, who should I ask for down there?” Emma wondered curiously, wondering who was allowed to keep a pet down there.

“The mayor, and that is fine, I will just change some of my appointments a little,” said Regina calmly.

“I will see you then,” said Emma, feeling a little nervous about it. How on earth hadn’t she thought about the fact that the woman was the Mayor in town. After all she had seen her in more than one TV interview. It had to be her drenched outfit, her long dark hair sticking to her head and the outfit she was wearing, instead of in a fancy do, and she didn’t make the connection with the name as it wasn’t that unusual.

“Great have a good day in the meantime,” said Regina and hung up. Emma looked at the phone still in shock. The Mayor, the one called the stone-cold bitch, the one they said was ruthless and heartless was the owner of the ferret. The blonde vet suddenly wondered what the reason was of her having ferrets instead of children. Maybe it was as easy she didn’t want to combine a career and family life. Or she hadn’t met anyone to share her life with. The blonde shook it off, after all it didn’t matter as she and the ferrets were just another couple that needed her medical skills, and that was it. Besides come to think of it the woman had mentioned that she had gotten the ferret by her sister when she was there, so she had to have at least some family.

“Emma?” she heard from the door, seeing her secretary Anna looking at her with questioning eyes.

“Yes, Anna?” Emma wondered.

“Missus Maine is here with her lizard yet again, do you have the time to look at it?” Anna asked, making a face, the blonde knew she hated that woman.

“Yes, of course,” send her in said Emma with a smile on the lips, she had come to like the eccentric woman and her pet Lizard Greenbean. She got it for her daughter Ella after she divorced her husband, but ended up taking care of the pet herself. One more appointment she knew then she was going to city hall. She didn’t even know why she was nervous about it, still she was.

* * *

In all her life of living in the small town of Fariryhaven, she had never been to the Mayor’s office, not even for a school trip. She knew others had, but she was sick the day her class went, and she never had any business with one of the previous mayors so she didn’t really have to go there. It was not like she had a lot of time to spare working almost around the clock at the Clinic and rising her son, the times her ex didn’t have him. She had by now given up getting full custody as he had too much on her, and so she settled for the weekends and days she did get. She would be picking him up the next day after school and he would live with her for some days. The otherwise messy blonde had even cleaned up her small cottage so it would be more livable for him there. Just as she was about to enter the big building, also known as the city hall, she heard a ding on her phone. She sighed seeing it was from her ex, saying that she wouldn’t get Henry right then after all, as he was taking him camping with some of his friends. She felt her heart sink as she pushed the doors open using a bit too much force, walking to what she assumed was the front desk saying, “I am here to see the mayor, she is expecting me.”

“One moment please, Miss,” the secretary said and made the call to her boss, to clear it. She exchanged a few words, before she hung up the intern phone saying, “She will see you now.”

Emma sighed as she pushed the handle walking inside seeing Regina sitting on a expensive couch and the three ferrets was on the floor eating from their bowls. Emma smiled upon seeing that Ivy had not gotten one, but two furry friends. Most owners usually only got one, but this was a good thing Emma concluded. Regina looked at her saying, “I am glad you came; I was rather bored with the usual business today, some people really get on my nerves.”

“Yeah, I get that must be hard, I know we are not nearly in the same possession but I can get that people can be assholes and bitches, pardon my language, madam mayor. I got a text from one of those on my way in,” she said, seeing the ferrets was done eating, they all jumped up on the couch and settled close to their owner.

“No need to apologize as I do agree, Miss. Swan, and who was the asshole, maybe I can get him in jail or something,” she said and winked at her, she also motioned for Emma to join her on the couch.

Emma sat down next to her, sighing as she said, “Surely my petty problems isn’t important enough for the mayor to worry about.”

“Nonsense, if I am supposed to be a good mayor, I should be able to listen to my people, not matter how small a worry should be. The other day I got a letter from a young boy, he lost his mother overseas, she was in the army. He just buried her with the family and was rather heartbroken, and told me that his mother had promised him a puppy when she got back. You see his parents were divorced and they were working on a plan so that when she was home and stayed with her, she would have a puppy as the father is very allergic. He said that if he got that puppy still, it might help lessen the loss as his mother in a way would be there. I thought about it before I called to talk to the father, that said his son was very depressed, didn’t even want to see his friends, nothing helped. I ran it over the prospect of a dog, and allergy friendly one of course and he said it might not be a bad idea after all. And so yesterday, I took it upon me to find a dog suitable for the young man, I did in the end find it and brought it to the broken family. You should have seen them; it was love at first bark. He promised he would send me pictures so I could see the dog growing. I said he didn’t have to do that, but he insisted and so he was welcome to do so and gave me my private email. I know I probably shouldn’t, but at least it is more interesting than the mails I usually give. Which brings me to you, what is the trouble?” Regina finished. She looked at the blonde with tentative eyes. Ivy had now settled on her lap and she was petting him gently. The two lay between them looking at the other woman with curious eyes.

“I cannot believe people call you a stone-cold bitch, if you were you wouldn’t have done for that boy or cared so deeply about your pets,” Emma said, surprised by the story, wondering how many more she had helped in her time as a mayor. She found it adorable how closely the ferrets were to their owner.

“You are stalling, Miss. Swan,” said Regina raising her brows.

“Yeah sorry, in any case I share custody of my son with my ex, Roger, he was supposed to spend the next couple of days with me, but then that ass informs me that he is taking him and his friends camping. He only does this and gives him expensive things to seem like the better parent to a judge. If this was brought up in court, he would say I only care about my pets and the job, or I drink too much and didn’t care. Irony I hardly even drink, I don’t work as much as I used to as I hired another vet also recently, and sure some of my patients have me on speed dial if there is something crucial, but people seldom call outside work hours. As for the pets I have a dog and a cat, used to have another cat, but he passed not long ago, he was sick already when I took him in. I don’t find what he is doing fair at all and I do love that boy, I really do,” Emma finished, angry tears springing from her eyes.

“And your son, where does he prefer to be?” Regina wondered calmly as one of the ferrets crawled into Emma’s lap, looking up at her. The brunette didn’t mind as she didn’t order the animal back. She just eyed the pet as it tried to snuggle with the blonde. They did that with her as well when they sensed she was upset.

“I honestly don’t know, and it doesn’t matter, I can’t compete with his father, I don’t even make nearly as much,” said Emma frustrated, gently petting the white ferret on her lap. It let out a small sound.

“Money isn’t everything, believe me, I have seen poor people happier that rich ones, more money doesn’t procure happiness, Emma. I think you should ask him what he wants and take it from there, at least then you know,” Regina pointed out, calmly.

“But if Roger keeps on doing this, when can I even ask him. It is career day at work next week, he will probably bring his dad instead. I just feel like I am losing him,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“Call him right now, you can use the phone at my desk, that way if his father won’t recognize the number,” the brunette offered, having a feeling that the boy’s father told him not to pick up.

Emma sighed, looking at the time, he should be off school by now. She carefully lifted the ferret of her lap, got off the couch, then sat down by the desk, calling, ring, ring, ring, and him picking up, “This is Henry, who is this?”

“Henry it is me, are you alright over there?” she wondered, struggling not to cry.

“Yeah, miss you though, dad said you had to work so I couldn’t come home this weekend,” he said, sadness in his voice.

Emma felt like screaming but she simply said, “Yeah I am sorry about that, got an emergency case, but I was wondering about something?”

“What?” he said, waiting for her to continue.

“I am wondering if you could choose, would you rather live with daddy or I? And do you still want me to come to career day and talk about being a vet, maybe I can even bring an animal or two,” said Emma, watching the ferrets that now jumped of the couch and started chasing each other round the small office. Regina looked at them with a calm smile.

“I want mostly to live with you and a little with dad, opposite of now, and I want you to come, what animals will you bring?” he asked with excitement in his voice.

“It is a surprise, I am thinking of maybe bring a guest so she can talk about how I helped her animal also,” said Emma, now aware if Regina was listening as she said nothing, just watched her fur babies.

“That would be so cool, listen mom, I gotto go, dad is here,” he said with a heavy sigh.

“Alright, I love you kid,” she said with a smile.

“Love you too mom, see you next week,” he said and hung up, before she could respond.

Regina didn’t look at her, but simply said, “You want me to come to this school thing, don’t you? You are asking a lot for someone you hardly know, but I suppose I can make my schedule around it, if you make a note of where and when it is and the age group. You never told me how old he is.”

“He is seven, he was actually born on my birthday, greatest gift ever even if he took his sweet time. You don’t have to, I mean I can ask someone else; I get you are busy, Regina. But just think about it for a second if you get the PR people to cover this, it would give you a positive image,” she said with a grin. She knew how the town paper loved to put Regina on the front page, especially now with the upcoming senator election.

“Perhaps, but I wouldn’t be doing this for publicity, but to help you out, Harley, stop that!” she said, talking to one of the ferrets that was climbing on a bookshelf. The animal just scurried down to the floor, finding a toy to play with instead.

“I know, just saying, because I thought people followed you everywhere,” said Emma with a half-smile.

“Yes, which is very annoying, but I do get your point,” said she, as Ivy came up in the couch, rolling up to sleep. The brunette shook her head.

“Why did you choose three and not two?” Emma asked curiously, looking at the three little animals. It always amazed her to see how their owners was with their pet, how an animal could be their everything, just as a human baby could for others. It was cute really, and it now made sense for her how the brunette could have them with her everywhere, because who dared to speak against the mayor.

“Because Harley and Selena here are siblings and I didn’t feel like splitting them up, of course I was curious as to how Ivy would react to these two as they were new to our little family, but as you can see, it went great. Both are spayed and neutered so I don’t end up with a bunch of small ferrets. Not that I would mind of course,” she said with a tender smile.

Emma nodded, not daring to ask if the same went for children, as she could see some pictures around her office, some with her and her redhead, and some with the redhead and a younger girl, she assumed her sister and her niece. Then it was some with her and a blonde and another brunette at different places, most likely her friends. As if the mayor read her mind from where her eyes went, “My family, or what I consider it to be, my sister Lena and her daughter Robin, that are my friends Belle and Kathryn. I grew up with Belle and Kathryn, and we are thick as thieves. Even if we don’t see each other as much as we used to, we talk a lot on the phone and online, and I am a spare aunt to their children also. I could have had my own and it was long the plan, you know I had long term relationships, two with men and one with a woman. I lost two children early term and one was stillborn, so I couldn’t bring myself to try anymore, the pain was simply to grave. Hence the fury children. I didn’t work as much as now when this happened, it was before I became a mayor, with the first I was quite young, you know first love you think it will last forever.”

“Yeah, I do, I had one like that as well, then it was Henry’s father and it stopped there, you know working much, two pets and a kid isn’t actually a good selling point. That and my home tends to be a mess,” Emma shrugged, before she said, “I am sorry for your losses that must have been so hard on you.”

“It was, but it didn’t stop me from loving them though, I love all of my nieces and nephews, biological or not. And also helping those who need my help, like the young boy I told you about, or the thing with your son, if it gives you more points with him I will gladly do it. I even thought about having a day for the children that are less fortunate at the local stable. And do hospital visits, but my PR woman think that is a bad idea, she thinks showing my softer side is bad for the steel woman image,” she said with a sigh.

“I say she is wrong, because people might sympathize more with you if you do those things. Families are a big selling point you know, a lot of your competitors in the upcoming election will surely play on it. Now think what a change it would be if the steel woman got a family or that she loves children,” said Emma excitedly.

“Yes well, just so we are clear, I don’t plan to get a family just for show and ditch them after the campaign. I know my competitors do, I cannot do the fake thing sadly,” she said with a deep sigh.

“I get that and I am not saying you should audition for one either, I am just saying, if there is someone you fancy that have children, don’t be afraid to you know go for it,” she looked into her eyes, feeling lost. She knew it was oh so stupid to feel anything towards this woman as she just met her.

“I know,” she simply said and gave Emma a soft smile.

“In any case I should get back, always a pet that needs saving and now that I don’t get Henry this weekend I may as well work,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“If it helps, I will be working this weekend and every other as well, but I will make sure to be there for Henry’s thing, with my babies,” she cast them a loving glance. Emma got up from her seat seeing the brunette did the same, she held up her hand, letting Regina shake it, saying, “Thank you for your time, Madam Mayor.”

“No, it is I that should thank you,” said Regina holding on to her hand a bit too long, before watching her leave. Once she was gone, she went over to look at the note on her desk, with the time and address and room at Henry’s school. A deep breath as she called her secretary saying, “Julianna, please clear my schedule for next Wednesday, I have some personal things to take care of then and I don’t know if I will get in.”

“And if someone asks for you ma’am,” she said with a small smile on her lips.

“Tell them that I am entitled to a personal life on the side of this job, and I will be back the next day. Just reschedule the appointments,” she said in a firm tone.

“Yes, ma’am,” she said ending their conversation. She called in moments later though to reminding her the commissioner was there to talk to her. The mayor said she would be with him in conference room one in not long. She needed a moment to think, she had yet to make sense of why she had said yes to come to Henry’s class, she didn’t know the boy or his mother all that well, except from the things she just learned. She didn’t even know why she had invited her up to her office to check on her pets. It was so unlike her to do something like that. She didn’t even have her meetings there, or at least very seldom. She needed a second opinion and so she called her friend Kathryn. The other woman soon picked up and said, “Gina, is that you, I was starting to think you had forgotten about me.”

“Me, no, never, just busy, I meant to call you the other night, but I did fall asleep before I got that far, I need a second opinion on something,” she said with a sigh.

“No, you mean on someone, so who is he,” Said Kathryn.

Regina could picture her excitement even if she couldn’t see her. Still she kept calm and said, “He is a she and it is nothing like that. Remember you told me to go that vet that helped you out with Fritz?”

“Of course, she did fix him for the better, that little rascal, go on?” Kathryn recalled fondly.

“Well I went to see her and she suggested I got Ivy some friends and I did and it worked out fine, they really love each other’s company. Anyway, she called me earlier today as promised you know to give me the results of the tests that by the way were fine, and asked if I took her up on the advice, and I invited her here…”

She heard a squeal that made her hold the phone from her ear, before continuing, “To see how well they got along. We talked a little, she has a kid, but the dad is and ass and keeps him from her and she really loves the kid, so it is a shame. I told her about my child situation, I don’t even know why, because normally I wouldn’t. I even agreed to come to one of them career things her son is having at school to show how she helped me out. I don’t even know why I agreed or cleared the schedule that day, it is stupid right, I should cancel or at least just go then back to work, I just feel so stupid about it all.” She sighed deeply, wanting to curl up in a ball and hide from the world.

“Because you see her as a potential something, are you attracted to her on any level?” Kathryn asked.

“I haven’t thought about it, I only meet the woman twice…” Regina said, knowing that was a lie and that she was.

“You are, great! You can always ask her on a date you know, if she says no, you know it is not a possibility,” Kathryn encouraged.

“I suppose I could, but wouldn’t that be strange, I mean she is Ivy’s vet, isn’t there like a rule not to date your patients?” Regina wondered.

“Not unless you plan to set her up with one of your ferrets I believe, and that is just messed up,” Kathryn burst into laughter at the other end.

“Why do I even bother talking to you,” Regina rolled her eyes slightly, “Not to mention how on earth am I even going to ask her out, press pretty much follow me everywhere.”

“I don’t know, but I am sure you can think of something, and no do not poison the ferrets,” said Kathryn.

“You know I would never, shit I have to go,” said Regina and hung up seeing the commissioner in her doorway. The ferrets hid under the couch, Regina knew Ivy hated the man as much as herself. Yet business was just that and she gestured for the man to come inside.

* * *

* * *

Emma was just done working for the evening, it was nearing 7 pm, she had done overtime today, to keep her mind of Henry. Still she knew she had to go home to let her pets out, she had done so on the way back from Regina, but she knew her dog Buster needed a longer walk now. She sighed heavily feeling drained, when her phone went up, without looking at the caller ID she said, “Emma Swan.”

“Miss. Swan, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” said Regina on the other end.

“Hardly Madam Mayor, I was just on my way home, is everything alright, there isn’t something wrong with the ferrets?” Concern in Emma’s voice now. Surely something couldn’t have happened to them so shortly after she left.

“Oh I see, then I shall let you be on your way,” Regina’s courage faltered, quickly adding, “The ferrets are fine.”

“Really it is fine, please tell me why you called,” Emma said and smiled a little by the other woman’s insecurity.

“I was wondering if you might stop by my office for something to eat and a proposition,” said Regina calmly.

“You mean like a date or business?” Emma wondered curiously.

“The first I believe,” said Regina, still calm.

“I can do that, but I need to take Buster for a walk first if you don’t mind,” said Emma, wondering why she agreed to this, maybe it was because she felt honored by the proposition.

“Feel free to bring him, I know all too well how one worries about the children when one is not home,” said Regina with a smile.

“Alright, I can be there in about thirty is that alright?” Emma wondered with a soft smile.

“That is fine, I will leave the doors open so just come inside,” Regina said, suddenly feeling excited about this.

“See you then, Madam Mayor,” said Emma and hung up the phone, before calling her friend Ruby, putting on the headset as she got in the car. Moments later it got picked up and a female voice said, “Emma, what’s up?”

“You will never guess who asked me on a date,” Emma said, still finding it hard to believe.

“Hmmm that cute guy that works in the coffee shop you always go to, or maybe your neighbor Nancy?” Ruby tried, just for the fun of it, knowing her friend didn’t get along with either.

“No, the Mayor, Rubes, can you believe that?” said Emma, turning on the engine.

“Wait what, the stuck up, need to get laid to maybe smile a little mayor asked you out? Just how?” said Ruby shocked, after all the papers couldn’t find enough bad things to say about the woman. Other than perhaps she was a great dresser.

“I tended to her pet some time back and I told her I would call when the blood work came back, she told me to stop by her office to check him out, I did, we talked a little, nothing really ground breaking and now she has asked me back for a date. I can’t even get why she would, what she sees in me,” said Emma with a sigh.

“For all you know she might not even know herself, hence the date to see if there is something there, or put the thing to rest. She doesn’t strike me as a person that would go to a bar and bring them home, she is the kind a woman that sticks in it for the long run,” said Ruby calmly.

“Or you think she will get close to me, marry me for the political aspects and then dump me,” said Emma, the thought just flew into her mind. Deep down she knew Regina would never do that, as she told her earlier that day she would never do that.

“Even if she could, I don’t think she would do that with you, then she would have picked some other high-ranking politician or something. I think she generally wants to date you, Em, and put in the legwork. The question is are you ready to have your life being public if she wins the reelection next term?” Ruby asked in a serious tone.

“I need to see if this date leads somewhere and take it from there,” Emma said with a heavy sigh.

“Don’t worry, Em, you will be fine, and remember to bring flowers or something,” said the other woman before she hung up.

* * *

Regina paced in her office, why wasn’t Emma there, had she gotten cold feet, or figured that a date with her was not a good idea after all. Regina sighed about the blow out the candles set on the table when she heard Emma’s voice outside the door saying, “You better not mess this up for me, boy, or do anything stupid. You see this chick is very glassy, so no begging or jumping on the couch or anything like that, you need to be a gentleman, got it.”

Regina heard a bark, and Emma say something in a low tone. She put her ferrets in their cage just in case, they were curled up at the moment, still she had yet to introduce them to a dog, so she was a little bit worried. She looked at the German Shepard with a blue bow-tie, holding a bouquet of roses in his mouth, knowing it was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. He padded ahead sitting down in front of her. She gently took the flowers, and pet his head saying, “Aren’t you a handsome boy.”

He made a mellow bark, getting up and wagging his tail, happily, then sniffing his way to the ferret cage, before laying down by her desk. He clearly wasn’t a treat to her animals, she took a deep breath daring to opening the cage, letting the three ran over and take a look at their guest. He lay still as the small ferrets ran around him, before they settled half on top of him, half around him. Emma smiled by her dog’s good nature, she had him at the Clinic more than once, so he was used to most animals since he was very young. She saw Regina watch the animals as well, most likely to be sure they weren’t bothering Buster. When she was sure they weren’t her eyes fell on the blonde, that was wearing a light blue dress, reaching to her knees, her hair put up in a blue bow tie as well, matching her dog, she was holding a clutch in matching color. Her makeup modest, she smiled shyly at Regina that was wearing a purple dress, same length. She looked at the table set for two and said, “Sorry we were late, we couldn’t figure out what to wear, and it has been long since we were invited on a date, and he had to take care of business and all. I hope you can forgive us being ten minutes later than planned.”

“You are forgiven, and you both look handsome, I mean beautiful, that he is handsome and you beautiful,” Regina looked down, she was so bad at this she knew. She could run a whole city, yet not managing when to get her words out when it came to a date that wasn’t political.

“Thank you and you look stunning,” said Emma, smiling at her. She knew that Ruby was right, this woman clearly saw something or she wouldn’t be this nervous.

“Thank you,” said Regina with a soft smile adding, “I didn’t know if you had eaten or what you liked, or if you had allergies or anything, I should probably have asked.”

“Regina, it is fine, really, and I planned to eat when I got home so it is all good,” Emma said in a reassuring tone, seeing Regina biting her lower lips, she dared to add, “You don’t date much do you?”

“No, my job and being public property makes it very hard, I feel I have the spotlight at me all the time, especially now that I am trying to become a senator. The papers are giving me negative publicity, and having them call me…names and giving me the image,” she said with a deep sigh, adding, “Who wants to date an emotionless bitch really, that would be insanity right.”

As if the ferrets heard her tone, Serena came over, climbed up her leg and rested against her shoulder, to comfort her. Emma’s eyes lit up as she asked, “Do you trust me, I think I have an idea that can increase your popularity.”

Regina shrugged as Emma found her phone in her pocket and snapped a picture of Regina and the ferret. The brunette didn’t mind it at all, she instead looked at her animal giving it an Eskimo kiss, which Emma captured, saying, “Awee, this will be my next background I swear, that is too adorable.”

“Yes well, maybe we should eat and talk,” said Regina, gesturing for Emma to sit down on the couch. Emma sat down seeing the two plates, one with a club sandwich with chicken avocado and bacon salad fillings, on the sides was some fries. On the other plate, battered barramundi fillets with a side salad and some thick steak cut chips. There were also two wine and water glasses and a bottle of Chardonnay and one with water. Emma saw Buster’s face rise a little, as he let out a sigh. Clearly, he wanted the food as well. As if Regina read his mind she said, “I ordered food for the pets also, hang on.”

She got up from her chair and went to a small fridge underneath her desk, and soon there were three smaller bowls for the ferrets with some of chicken on top of their kibble. She got a bigger bowl for buster, filling it with a thick stew with bits of meat and vegetables. She then placed out water bowls for them all. She smiled looking at them eating hungrily, before sitting back down with Emma, saying, “So which plate do you want?”

“Is it weird if I say I want to split so I can have half of each?” the blonde said and blushed.

“No, I can arrange that if you pour some of the Chardonnay, if you can drink that is?” Regina said, again showing her insecurity.

“I can drink yes, I have the day off tomorrow for a change, even if Henry isn’t here, I figured I would do something or other,” she said with a soft smile.

“Alright,” the brunette said and divided the meals ever so neatly, watching as Emma poured the wine, wondering if this was a good idea.

Emma made sure to take a few pictures of the animals eating, before she herself started to eat, letting out a small sound of delight. The brunette didn’t speak, she simply at in silence, having a few glasses of wine, same as her guest. Once they were done eating, she looked at Emma saying, “I am going to clear the plates, look after my little ones in the meantime will you?”

“Of course, and don’t worry they are in their best hand,” said Emma seeing the creatures climb up on the desk, she found it in a way intimidating, even thought she was sure Regina would as easily suit a smaller one. The again it might not be her choice, it probably came with the office, and had been there since the dawn of time. The blonde’s eyes went to her dog that was drinking water, seeming calm and gathered as always, he was the one she loved most after Henry. A tear ran down her cheek, as she filled a third glass. Maybe she shouldn’t have come here, maybe she should have gone over to her ex to tell him off instead, fight for him. No, she figured it would be no use, this was a battle she was sure she couldn’t win. Another tear left her eye as Regina came back in. The brunette sat down next to her saying, “It will be okay, I will do my best to help you through whatever it is.”

“I miss him so much,” she whispered, looking away, thinking, ‘Great going, Emma, first date you have in ages and you are falling apart over your son.”

“I know and that is your right as a mother,” said Regina calmly, daring to place her hand on Emma’s arm for support. Oh, how she wanted to take her pain away. 

“I just want to call and give him hell, even if that makes things worse, I just want him to get how much he ruins things for me,” she whispered, swallowing hard.

“Then do it!” Regina encouraged.

“I couldn’t, he would use it against me,” she said, looking at her.

“Not if we tape the conversation, then we might use it against him,” said Regina.

“I don’t have the equipment for that, or the apps or whatever,” the blonde said frustrated.

“I do, use my phone and I will set it up. I find it useful when I talk to my opponents on the phone,” she said with a shrug.

Emma nodded and found the name on her phone and dialed it on Regina’s phone, making the blonde set up the voice recorder, before she pressed dial. She soon heard his confused voice saying, “Hello, this is Roger Jones.”  
“It is me, Roger, we need to talk, right now, I cannot delay this anymore,” said Emma, taking a deep breath.

“What is it this time, Swan?” he asked tiredly.

“What you did this weekend, lying to Henry to keep him, I find that unacceptable. I will not have it! He is my son as much as yours and the court agreement stated this was my weekend, so I am going to tell you what will happen next,” she said, feeling her blood boil.

“If you were such a good wife and mother you wouldn’t fucked this up to begin with, he is better off with me. After all you work all the time, you don’t have to take care of him, Emma?” he said with a heavy sigh.

“Have you cared to ask him what he want, I did and he want to stay with me! You know he loves to be with me at the Clinic with the animals, and that I will always put him first. You need to cut this crap once and for all, or I will go to the judge telling him that you are refusing to let me see him, just because you refuse to share,” said Emma frustrated.

“And who do you think he will side with. We both know I am the better parent, only reason he wants to stay with you is the damn animals,” he snapped at her.

“No, you are not, just because you spoil him rotten it doesn’t make you a better parent. You only use that to your advantage so the court will side with you, Roger. It is unfair as you know I don’t make even close to what you do,” she snapped now. She didn’t even realize that Regina had moved closer and put her hand on top of her, own, looking at her with calm eyes, Emma breathed, calming herself, giving her a nod.

“Well I will never give him up to a whore like you,” he said in a stubborn tone.

“Whore, you should be very careful in using those words, because if I were to recall right, you sleeping around was the reason why we ended it in the first place. Not to mention the string of boyfriends you had after. Heck Roger you are so full of yourself that you can’t even see it is hurting Henry, he has to get used to all the random men you bring there whenever he is over. Sure, I had a one-night stand or two when we ended it, but that isn’t close to what you have done over the years,” Emma said, afraid of what Regina would think of her now, this could not inflict well on her behalf.

“I am teaching him how to be a man,” it came back.

“Whatever, Roger, whatever, as I tried to say earlier to bring us back on track. This is what will happen next, you will bring him to my house Sunday when you are done with this camping trip and I am keeping for two weeks as a penalty, or I will bring this to a judge, that you had him when it was my time, and have Henry confirm that and that you lied, I can even confirm by more than once source I took the weekend off to be with him. Also, me working a lot may have been the reason why we ended it, but it didn’t give you a reason to cheat! If you had told me to work less I would have. What I did was to work to help with the mortgage when you were flat out broke, you just used it for an advantage to cheat on me, and I find that unacceptable,” she said with a deep sigh.

Oddly enough her didn’t go against her this time, instead he said, “I will bring him by Sunday.” With that it was a click on the line, meaning he had hung up. Emma sat looking at the phone for a second, before looking at Regina saying, “I am so sorry you had to hear that, I didn’t really sleep around though.”

“I don’t care if you did, we all have a past, I just care about you getting your boy back,” she said and winked and smiled at her, all the time while Emma had been talking her hand had been remaining on top of Emma’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze now and then. Her dark eyes twinkling now, before she added, “Roger doesn’t deserve him in my opinion, but I am not the one to speak. Do you have a picture of him? If we are to get involved, I would like to get to know him. Especially since I am coming to his school next week.”

Emma clicked around on her phone, before finding one of her son and Buster then one of him beaming into the camera. She really loved that kid with all she had. She showed them to the other woman, that nodded and said, “He looks like a fine young man.”

“He is, but as most children he can be a handful. I should mention he is a huge fan of yours, because you are a woman that is a leader. He has a thing for strong women through history,” said Emma with a soft laughter.

“And what about you?” Regina wondered curiously.

“I voted for you during the last election, that said, the other options were crap,” she said, looking into her eyes she felt so lost. She wanted to lean in and kiss her, but instead she said, “Another glass of wine?”

“Yes, of course,” Regina broke away, cursing inside that she didn’t take the opportunity that just presented itself to kiss her. Still she figured she would get the chance again and so she settled for filling up the glasses.

* * *

Emma didn’t know how many glasses of wine or bottles for that matter she went through the night before. She only knew they had been laughing a lot and it felt liberating to talk to someone that seemed to understand how hard it was to balance working a lot with trying to have a personal life where you were on call almost around the clock. They had also talked about their exes a bit, about how Regina’s mother had tried to get her into becoming the youngest supreme court justice that ever was, but she had chosen to go her own way and make a political career when she was done with law school, dreaming of one day becoming a senator. Emma had asked if she imagined herself to become a president one day, but she had just laughed shaking it off saying, “I can barely manage this small town, and my senator campaign as it is, let alone this messed up country.”

The blonde had pointed out that the town wasn’t that little, and that crime and poverty had gone down after she came to power, that maybe a woman in charge would be a good change for the country. The brunette had smiled at her saying she only said that to get in her pants, making the blonde swallow, not confirming or denying. Although she meant it, she was sure Regina could president someday. She had changed the subject though, and somewhere along talking about family and friends they had started making out. The blonde wasn’t sure if it was the amount of wine that did it or not, but they had kept going for some time, before stopping. Regina had said that she would love to continue it at a later point as she was too tired to do anything more and she had to be up on a few hours for work, but she was more than welcome to spend the night. And so, there they were, wrapped up in each other in nothing but underwear on the couch in her office. Emma had probably not woken at all had it not been for the fact that the alarm on Regina’s phone went off and that woke up Buster. She sighed and got up to take him out so he could do his business, quickly putting her dress back on. She returned to see that the brunette was still asleep, but now the ferrets had climbed on top of her, resting. The blonde groaned, but not loud enough to wake her. Instead she took the chain of Buster, he went to lay down and the ferrets soon came running over. The blonde found it interesting that the animals seemed to take to each other that fast, but was glad they did. She got her dress back off and snuggled closed to the other woman whispering, “The children are awake.”

“Mmm, just a bit longer,” she let out, not wanting to get up quite yet, because that meant she had to return to her life and let the blonde go.

“Alright, princess, since it is Saturday, I am sure your staff has time off,” Emma said, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

Regina was about to answer when the door got opened and her secretary came inside, “Madam Mayor, there is something I would…I am sorry I didn’t know you had company.”

“Just put it on my desk Julianna, and yes, well this is Emma, the children’s doctor and my girlfriend, but I would appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone quite yet,” Regina said in her business tone.

“Yes, of course, shall I have some coffee and breakfast be brought up in thirty?” she asked polite.

“Yes, that would be good,” Regina said in a flat tone.

Emma couldn’t even get how she could be so casual being caught in her office with her, both almost naked. She could feel her cheeks burn, not to mentioned she felt like she wanted to cover up before meeting the staff, but clearly wasn’t an option. Wait, did Regina just say she was her girlfriend?

“What about you Emma, will you be here for breakfast, if so, do you drink coffee?” Julianna asked polite.

“Yes, I will be doing that, and tea please if you have any,” Emma managed to get out.

“Noted,” said the woman and left the room.

“I am sorry about that, and for your earlier comment, my staff work whenever I do, no matter weekday or holiday,” said Regina, opening her eyes to look at the flustered blonde.

“I feel like I just caught in a bed by my mother,” Emma said, bursting into laughter.

“Well it is impossible to keep a personal life around here, so I get if you want to back out now. That said the staff won’t say a word, they have signed off on not doing so,” said Regina calmly.

“No, I don’t mind, just as long no one comes to the Clinic or Henry’s school it is all good, he needs his privacy as well as my patients,” said Emma in a serious tone.

“Of course, I would never let anyone harm either, we should probably get dressed before anyone comes back, also question, I am your…girlfriend?” she said, holding her breath. She was afraid to ask.

“I am not good with terms and so on, girlfriend seems juvenile, woman-friend sounds off, lover I would like you to be, fiancee too soon, friend, even after one night I feel it is not even close to covering it. I will be whatever you want me to be Emma, really, I want to try this, whatever it is, and not fail, I want you in my life as I feel we have a connection, I hope you do to,” the Mayor spoke feeling insecure about it all.

“I felt it too, last night, and I know it was not just the alcohol, I know there was something there for sure, something I want to explore further. Would you mind if I borrowed your phone for a little while, I want to post something to your official account. Give something for people to talk to about,” said Emma with a wink as she got the dress she got from Regina and got the dress from the night before back on, finding her own phone.

Regina shrugged as she unlocked the key-lock on her phone and handed it to Emma. The blonde transferred some of the pictures from the night before, then uploaded four to her Instagram. One was with the ferrets and her dog, second was Serena giving Regina and Eskimo kiss, third was Regina smiling at some joke she told and the fourth was the ferrets climbing all over Regina as she laughed heartfelt. Emma had decided to make that her phone background. She quickly typed out, ‘ Picture 1, Last night our mom had a date over, and she had what seemed like bigger ferret, we hope the date stays around as we totally love our new big brother, he is cuddly. Picture 2 My sister Serena giving mom a kiss, how cute are they? Picture 3. Look how happy mom is, it is been such a long time since she laughed like that. Picture 4 All of us climbing around on mom, Serena on left shoulder, Harley on right, and I, Ivy on her front.’

She checked over the hashtags once more before pressing post, turning to Regina saying, “I am sorry if this upsets your PR person, but I think people will go nuts over it.”

“That is fine, I don’t mind it at all, have her say what she wants, I am starting to get tired of listening to her in the first place,” said the brunette as she managed to take on the dress from the night before. She put it on and pulled up the zipper, before asking, “So what are you doing today, since it is your day off?”

“Hmm, going to go home and change, take the beast over there for a run, then maybe chill the rest of the day, you, working long?” Emma wondered.

“I hope to be home around 2 pm if all goes according to plan then just chill by the pool, maybe do some laps, you are welcome to come over if you like,” Regina looked at her, a small glimmer of hope shone in her dark eyes. It had been too long since she had invited someone over for sure. She was sure the last time she did was a few years back when she had an once night stand, or maybe further that that even as the years seemed to slip into each other. Unless you counted her friends, but that wasn’t really the same thing.

“I can come over, but Buster will be spending the day at home today,” said Emma with a soft smile looking at her dog, he was hungry she knew.

As if the brunette sensed it, she went over to her desk to find a chewing bone, putting it down in front of him, saying, “I know it isn’t really food, so I hope you can forgive me for that.”

He made a small bark, as she went to fill the ferrets bowls with kibbles. Emma watching her, seeing she had the routine with her animals, just like she had with her own, which was impressive, considering how busy the woman was. She sat down by her desk, looking through what Julianna had come in with and left there. It seemed like a big pile of papers clipped together, still she went through it within minutes, making notes here and there after what Emma could see. The blonde felt out of place when her phone rang, she took it answering, going over to Regina’s desk signaling she needed a pen and paper, which she got, and noted down and address and a phone number, telling the woman in the other end she could be there around 11 am, before she hung up.

“Mistress?” Regina asked curiously.

“No, delivery of puppies that have started they wanted me to check in to see if everything went after plan, saying it might take a while, that she won’t let them near. Which is unusual as she has with her other litters and she is not and aggressive dog,” Emma quickly explained.

“So, you do make house calls to other than myself,” Regina concluded thoughtfully.

“I do, yes, when it is stickily necessary, especially to the farms when their horses or cows are having children,” Emma said with a nod.

“Of course,” the brunette said as the door opened and Julianna came back in with a tray, she put the plate cutlery and cups on the table before asking, “Anything else, Madam Mayor?”

“Not at the current point, but if you would call Graham and have him come in at noon, that would be great. I know he will hate me for it, but I want this matter resolved as fast as possible,” she said in a firm tone.

“Of course, and I will take care of it,” she said and left the two alone.

Emma couldn’t help but to ask, “Isn’t Graham your competition?”

“Yes, he is and he and my other competition seems to think that I would be interested in begging them and sharing my power, but that is not the case. Both men have gone far pass the line more than once time, but not more than I can handle. It is mostly talk of marriage proposal and getting too close and a bit handsy, the things you have to suffer being a woman in a men’s club,” said she with a deep sigh, not admitting she played along, but she would never bed them. Not even if she had as much as the night before.

“I see,” Emma said, turning not to face her. She of course knew this game had to be dirty so the woman could win it. Still she didn’t like those men close to Regina, she could feel the sting of jealousy and one of rage by the thought of it. She cursed inside telling herself she couldn’t even get jealous it was the way things were in this world. She could feel Regina’s eyes on her, even if she stood with the back towards her now.

“Dating me won’t be easy, Emma, many wants my attention in more than one way, it however is very few that gets it, you are one of them. Those men couldn’t even hold a candle to you,” Regina spoke, knowing a multitude of images had to flash through her brain right then.

“What happens if I can’t accept sharing you with said men?” Emma asked, knowing the answer all too well.

“Then you will have to withdraw, because I don’t intend to just fool around, of course I can’t force you to be with me. I want you to stick around, you know I do, but I can’t promise that I will always be available. And with your work neither can you, and I am alright with that. How about we eat, you go and do your run and think about this, and if you still feel like it you come and hang out on my place, if not I know the answer,” Regina used her business tone, not showing of the emotions she felt. She needed Emma to come to her place after work, which was so stupid knowing her for that short. Still every fiber of her being wanted her near, wanted her to fight by her side, defend her from creeps like her competitors. She didn’t want to do this alone anymore, she wanted to be a couple, more than she would ever care to admit.

“Thank you, and you have to keep in mind that I have my son to consider also,” Emma said as she sat down by the table. Regina joined her with a nod, she got that, and she didn’t even know why she was prepared for that, taking on the young boy as well, but she was. She looked at the blonde eating quietly wondering if she should regret getting involved as she couldn’t stand the idea of this not working out, of getting hurt, about standing left alone, it was more than she could bare.

She ate quietly as well, hoping that the blonde didn’t think badly of her. Wondering why she hadn’t kept her mouth shut, this once, why did she have to be so brutally honest. She swallowed hard, looking at Emma, insecurity shining so clear in her brown eyes. All she wanted to do was to call of her meetings that day and lock herself in this room with Emma instead. Damn it, damn this, she cursed at herself, wishing for once she could live a normal life, but she couldn’t she knew, she chosen this path for a reason and she needed to see this through. She knew she would regret it if she didn’t.

Emma finished up her food, swallowing hard as she looked at the other woman saying, “Thank you for everything, my cuddle muffin, we will talk later alright, I need to hurry if I shall make it to my patient.”

“Mhm, you are a coddler, come on Buster,” she said, making the dog take his bone and come over. She left the room before the Mayor could utter another word. Once outside she heard the secretary say, “You shouldn’t let her go, you know, even if she is bruised, she is a good girlfriend, it has just been a while. The previous relationship it wasn’t her fault they ended, she did everything right, they just didn’t accept her for what she is. A determined woman that does all to reach her goals, they couldn’t accept she was stronger than them.”

Emma didn’t say anything she just nodded quietly, leaving the city hall. She knew she needed a long run and a shower, before she went to check on her patient, and that would be her main focus right then.

* * *

While Emma was with her patient, Regina was in her office with Graham, her strongest competitor. The man was now arguing his case, the brunette however was rubbing her temple, “So what you are saying is the only way I can continue to be a sitting mayor is if I marry you. You want us to have a so-called political marriage with lovers on the side. Are you even listening to yourself?”

“I am, we are both strong on different sides within politics and joined together it would make us even stronger. If we joined together, we would be unbeatable and beneficial for both parties,” he said, looking at her.

“And what if I said I was already spoken for and whoever it was didn’t agree to that?” she countered, knowing for sure she would not only lose only Emma if she agreed, but her dignity.

“You mean the made-up date last night; I am sure Julianna made those photographs and that they dog was borrowed to make it look good. It was well played but you can’t fool me, if you really did date anyone, the person would be in the pictures also,” he said, challenging her.

“No, because we value our privacy. Who I date is up to me, and it for sure will never be you, Graham, now will you get the hell out of my office! Because if you think that you need me to get your political goals, you are not strong to begin with you, you are a coward and you always were!” she snarled, feeling her anger rise.

“Be as stubborn as you like, but you will regret this,” he said with a huff and left the room. Regina let her hand go to swipe hard against a pile of papers on her desk, as she let out a scream of anger, making them fly all over. She didn’t care, she just wanted this politic game to end, for it be easier, to not stand in it alone.

“Oh dear, is this a bad time,” she heard a too familiar voice at the door.

“What the fuck do you want, Ella?!” she practically spat at her PR woman.

“I don’t remember we decided to schedule a date in your Instagram posts, yet there it is,” Ella Ville said, looking at the clearly pissed up brunette.

“What I do on my own time, is my business, Ella, I am free to date who I want,” she snapped at her.

“Not when your life is private property and people follow you as a leader. I get it is frustrating, Regina, but it would help if you come clean about this person, the sooner the better, and posted a picture of you two,” she argued.

“No, I value their privacy, at least for now, ask me again in a few months, I may give you another answer, but for now, that is a no,” she said in a firm tone. After all she didn’t even know if there would be a next time or they would still be in a few months. She had probably screwed this up and she knew it. 

“Listen, Regina, no one would be as happy as I if you found someone to share your life with, and I am being dead serious about it. Just make sure whoever it is doesn’t cause you another political scandal,” Ella warned calmly.

“And what if being with me ruins her and her son’s life, should I take that in consideration?” Regina asked, looking at the other woman for advice.

“Of course, but she should also take in consideration that it is you she is dating, not the average woman,” Ella argue.

“I know, I know, that is what makes this so damn hard, as I don’t want the boy to be affected by it, but he easily will be if this is put out there,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“I understand that, how about for now you focus just on being with the mother, and take it from there, alright?” Ella tried in a friendlier approached than Regina heart her in the fifteen years they have worked together.

“I can do that, I think,” said Regina with a nod, not even sure how to even approach this.

“Every woman likes flowers you know,” Ella said and winked at her.

“She is not like any woman, but I do have a feeling,” said Regina, looking at her watch adding, “Meaning I need to leave right now.”

Ella shook her head, looking after the otherwise gathered mayor storming out of there as if she was on fire. She knew whoever this woman was she had to be special for the mayor to be this excited. She also knew she could ask Julianna who it was, but for now she chose to respect Regina’s privacy.

* * *

Emma Swan was driving fast towards the address Regina had given her. The delivery had taken longer than planned, as there being complications, why the otherwise calm golden retriever had been aggressive. By the time she left everything had been okay with both mother and children, nine in total and the owners couldn’t have been happier. They had thanked her and given her a bottle of wine in addition to their payment, to celebrate the occasion of their furry grandchildren. The blonde didn’t object to this, she simply put it in the car. She had also asked if her friend Ruby could check in on the children while she was out, she needed a day off for a change. Emma didn’t tell her friend that it was mostly due to the after effect from the amount of alcohol from the night before. She parked the car up front of the massive building, threw her bag over her shoulder and walked around the back, seeing Regina doing laps in the pool, her draw dropping by her perfect she was, wearing a black two-piece swimming suit with leafy pattern along the side, clearly modeled after poison ivy. Her dark hair, which was a little below her shoulder was in a neat bun to not be in the way.

She found it funny as her own was modeled after Harley Quinn’s outfit, also a two piece, she quickly got her denim shorts and white tank top off before diving into the water, swimming almost a full-length underneath before coming up for air. It felt refreshing, as it was a quite hot summer’s day. Regina noticed that Emma had jumped in by the water moving around her and looked up long enough to see her surface for air, then go back under. Clearly, she had to be a really good swimmer to be able to do full lengths underwater. She wasn’t a bad swimmer herself, as she grew up spending the summers at her parent’s beach house, still she preferred do laps at the surface, not underneath. She waited for the blonde to surface again, this time near her, before she asked, “I know this sound childish, but are you up for a game of water tag.”

“Sure thing, I will give you a head start,” said Emma with a wink.

The brunette nodded and dived under, swimming away, before going up. She was just about to do another length, when she felt Emma pull on her foot. She smiled and swam after to catch up, feeling an exhilarating sensation within. After doing it for a while, Regina managed to capture Emma by the waist underneath the surface, she pulled her close, pressing the lips onto hers. She felt lost within the kiss, and held her there for what seemed like forever, before resurfacing, only to swim to the ladder, climbing up fast, leaning her hands on her knees panting hard.

The brunette eyed the blonde continuing doing laps, going in and out of the water like a dolphin enjoying every minute of it. She looked happy and carefree, and she was so beautiful and sexy at the same time. Regina hated to admit how drawn she was to her, how much she just wanted to jump on her every time she saw her, even last night, but on the other way she felt it was too soon. It was also because she prior had felt a small spark with someone and bedded them at once but then never heard from them again. She didn’t want that this time, not with Emma, she was special. As she watched her and her perfect toned body go under again her phone rang. She answered it, it was Julianna telling her she had an emergency meeting elsewhere the following Monday, she groaned saying, “Do I have a choice, no, yes book me up for a flight on Sunday, that way I can go for a surprise visit at Lena’s, haven’t seen or talked to her or Robin in forever. Which is odd, no, no, yes, yes please put it in my travel bag it is at the office and check if it needs to be restocked for anything. Thank you, Julianna and you can have the rest of the weened of when that is done, just text me the flight info alright. Cute. Bye.”

Her eyes went back to the pool not seeing Emma, her heart rushed, she hadn’t drowned had she. She was about to get up and dive in when she heard her voice next to her, “What did your secretary want?”

“Out of state meeting Monday, flying in tomorrow to get all settled, thought I see my sister as she lives there also. I haven’t talked to her since, wow can it really be almost two months, I mean I tried calling, but she didn’t pick up, I assumed she was just busy,” Regina said thoughtfully.

“Will you bring the children with you?” Emma wondered, as the woman had not said how long she would be gone for.

“No, I will ask Kathryn or Belle if they can look in on them,” said Regina, hating to leave them behind.

“I can do if you like,” Emma offered without thinking.

“Are you sure, I would hate that they are in the way. I don’t want to burden you, after all you have a lot of animals under your care and your son is coming Sunday. I may not be back to late Tuesday night,” Regina said, biting her bottom lip.

“No, I don’t mind, besides who is better fit to take care of them than me,” said Emma, smiling at the brunette, feeling rather confident about it.

“I suppose at least that is true,” the brunette nodded from where she was sitting on the sunchair, looking up at the blonde, the droplets of water running down her skin. She swallowed hard.

“Looks like you want to eat me or something,” said Emma with a heartfelt laughter, as the brunette’s eyes was filled to the brim with dark desire.

“I do, but I shall wait to later,” said she with a sigh.

“You can you know, if you want to, there is no law against it, after all we are adults and we do seem to like each other,” said Emma, sitting down next to her.

“I do know, but I think we should have a few more dates under the belt,” said Regina, kissing her cheek.

“I won’t run away, so you know, but I need you to make a promise,” said Emma in a serious tone.

“I am listening,” the brunette said and looked deep within those green depths.

“I…know I mean I heard rumors that being a political you play to get your way, with men or woman, pending on gender. A game of seduction if you will to win points or get them to agree. Sometimes harmless flirting sometimes more. I am not saying you are like that, but I… don’t like to think about you being with anyone else of flirting with anyone else,” She finished, blushing slightly. She felt stupid about how that came out.

“So basically, you are claiming me?” Regina wondered, as that was what it felt like. Normally that would have made her run, but she felt honored that the blonde did for whatever reason.

“Yes, I am, I won’t put a ring on it quite yet, but I want to continue this and therefore I want us both to be exclusive,” Emma said, feeling so lost in those dark depths, she wanted her to her own she knew.

“It is a bold claim, I mean I don’t even know your age or where you live,” Regina challenged.

“I am thirty-four, turning twenty-five later this year, and you will get the address later so you know where to pick up the children. I do believe I remember from the voting thing that you are about ten years older than me or so,” said Emma with a small smile.

“Yes, I am a little older, I turned forty-six earlier this year, and my sister is fifty in case you wondered, her daughter is five, she got her very late in life,” Regina contemplated with a soft smile. She knew it had been one of the happiest days in her sister’s life.

“Planned or unplanned?” Emma wondered curiously.

“A bit of both I believe, my sister loves that girl to bits,” said Regina, the smile spreading across her face due thought of the two of them.

“As most mothers does,” Emma said in a loving tone.

“Yes, so it is, if you wonder where mine are, they are in the playroom, I needed a little alone time after work. I have a few hours each day, it does sound horrible I know,” Regina looked down in the floor.

“Not at all, I love Henry more than life itself, and I miss him when he is with his dad, but I thank my lucky stars when he is asleep at night, same with the dog and the cat. Sometimes it is nice with a little quiet time you know,” Emma said in a sympathetic tone.

“That I can agree upon. How is your cat around animals? You can have them in the cage if that is a problem,” Regina said, worry in her voice now. She rather the animals didn’t start a fight.

“I will see when I take them back to my place when I leave from here tomorrow morning, I am sure it will work out,” said the blonde with a tired yawn.

“You must be exhausted, feel free to sleep on the sun chair or maybe you want a guest room?” Regina wondered, adding, “You can have my bed also of course, but I need to pack a few things for the journey, I rather do it now so I won’t have to rush it later.”

“I rather have your bed to be honest, because there is where you will be, however I don’t want to impose?” she said, half-smiling.

“Never,” Regina pushed a kiss to her lips, before getting up from the chair, leading the way to the bedroom. Once they were inside, she went through her closet finding a sleeping shirt so Emma wouldn’t have to sleep in her wet two-piece swimsuit. She told her where the bathroom, and the blonde went to change, only to come back and curling up in her bed, falling asleep within instants. Regina shook her head wondering how she could fall asleep that fast, as she packed the most essential into her travel suitcase. Having done this more than once it was a habit. When she was done a text popped in the flight info from Julianna, the flight was before 5.30 am the next morning. She groaned a little, but knew she had no other choice, at least it should give her time to rent a car, check into the hotel and go to Lena’s before 1 PM with a little luck. She texted Julianna a quick, ‘Thank you,’ before she went to feed her fury children, then set the alarm and crawled into the bed with the other woman.

* * *

Emma couldn’t even remember when she last slept that well, she didn’t even remember how much time had passed when the alarm went up. Regina let a hand go out and turn it off, looking at the blonde saying, “I am sorry about that, I just set it so we could get something to eat and some time with you, before I try to sleep a bit more, as I need to be at the airport round 4.30 or a bit before. I am catching a really early flight.”

“I understand, how about we go downstairs, order something in and watch TV or a movie,” Emma wondered in a soft tone. She didn’t even question that the other woman’s flight was that early.

“I can do that, and I will let the children out so they can join if they want to,” she said as she got out of bed, stretching a bit, before walking towards the door. The blonde simply followed her lead, seeing the three ferrets go nuts when Regina opened the door. She smiled as she lifted them up one by one, holding them tight as she said, “You better behave while I am gone.”

They of course didn’t answer, just scurried down the stairs as soon as she let them down. She looked at Emma saying, “I will pack their travel bag so you have their leeches so they can go on a walk with you and Buster, their kibbles and some of their toys.”

Emma simply nodded as the brunette asked, “Is your house big enough for their sleeping blankets?”

“Yes, it should be enough space for that in the living room. I can take the litter box also or they can share with Lucy,” Emma said, looking at her.

“I will send with their own just in case, that way you can avoid a territorial war.” She said with a small laugh. She knew all too well how some cats could be.

Emma nodded as she walked beside her down the stairs, asking, “Why this big house if it is only you and the ferrets?”

“Well I got it long ago when I planned to have a family and I couldn’t bring myself to sell it, even when that was no longer an option. Besides it has come in handy when my friends want to sleep over with their families or my sister and her daughter comes to visit,” she said with a small smile.

“It is not too late to get a family thought,” said Emma, she didn’t even know why, but she felt like she wanted to give this woman everything, and she deserved to have it all.

“Emma, I hear what you are saying, but I am nearing the end of my forties and ten years or so I will start showing the early signs of an elderly woman, this is technically our second date, are you sure you want to bet all your money on this horse. I am a public person; you are a private one. I am not sure I will always be, but for now that is my life, I have papers on my tail almost every step I take, I am not always a reasonable, I don’t always have the time to be there, even if I want to be. To tell you the truth I rather spend the weekend with you and meet Henry, but I have to be on the first flight in the morning,” said she with a heavy sigh.

“Yes, I am sure, and I want to do this, I get what it is like to be too busy, the question is are you willing to let me close enough to be there for you?” Emma asked, stopping her mid stair, looking her in the eyes.

“I think I am, but you need to be patient with me, as nothing is done in one day, for now I want to spend the rest of this night with you, watching TV, eat pizza and chips, and maybe chocolate and drink soda, and talking crap. I haven’t done that in forever,” said Regina with a soft laughter.

“So basically, regular Saturday night, I can do that, on the agreement you order dip to the pizza,” said Emma with a soft laughter, kissing her cheek.

“Agreed,” said Regina, thinking, “This can work, this can actually work.”

* * *

It was around 1 PM the next day that Regina found herself at her sister’s doorstep ringing the doorbell for the second time, before she used her emergency key. Maybe she and Robin was out somewhere, and would return later. Still she found it odd that she heard the TV from the inside. The brunette wrinkled the nose at the steel smell meeting her once she stepped inside, this was not like her sister at all. She had always been more of a neat nick like herself. In fact, she used to tease Zelena about it growing up, calling her the Queen of cleanness.

She walked through the hallway to the living room seeing the living room table and dining room table filled with pizza and take away boxes, half filled bottles of various kinds, same with glasses with soda and juice. The TV showing a way too adult channel for her niece to have been watching it. Regina made her way through a floor littered with children’s books and toys, turning it off, wondering what the heck had happened here.

She made her way to the kitchen finding young Robin using a chair to climb up on the kitchen bench, putting toast in the toaster, her little flying monkey. She tilted her head looking at her asking, “Making lunch?”

“No breakfast for mama, she is sleeping, see I put the water boiler on for tea water too,” she said in a matter a fact way, pointing towards it. Regina looked at all the dirty dishes on the sink, there couldn’t have been much cleaning up there lately.

“Why don’t you go and play in your room for a little while, while I talk to mama, okay?” said Regina feeling her blood boil, before something occurred asking, “Where is your dad?”

“He left, mama is broken,” the young girl shrugged like it was no big deal and ran upstairs to her room.

Regina took a deep breath before walking upstairs towards her sister’s bedroom, finding her dead on the bed, window closed, it reeked of alcohol in there as well, making her heart sink in her chest. Still she opened the curtains letting the sunlight in hearing her groan, “Robin, it is too early on a Sunday.”

“No, you are a mother and it is midday, what the fuck happened to you Lena?” Regina’s voice sounded harsher than she meant it to be.

“My husband left me, and if you are going to judge me, there is the door,” she pointed towards it with a shivering voice.

“Oh Lena,” Regina sat down, wrapping her arms around her sister that now was merely a mirror image of what she had once been. She held her tight, thinking that her sister for sure didn’t deserve this. She didn’t care what the reason for leaving her was, because Lena had done everything to make him happy, she had gone over and beyond.

“I don’t get it, Gina, am I really that hard to live with, I know I worked a lot for some time, but I really tried being here, I truly did. Even in you know the bedroom, he could have told me you know that he found someone else, I wouldn’t taken it so hard if he did. But for me to find them, for him to just leave us…I would have found a solution for our daughter, truly I would. I didn’t call because I didn’t want you to see me like this,” she sobbed against her shoulder.

“No, he is an ass, and he doesn’t deserve you. You deserve way better, and you know Robin does too. She shouldn’t be making breakfast for you. The question is how can I help, what do you need to get out of this?” Regina asked calmly, but her blood was boiling.

“I honestly don’t know. I didn’t mean it to go this far, I am oldest I should have been more responsible and all that. I just hurt, it hurts and I cannot be there for her, and I don’t know how to feel better,” said she honestly.

“I get that, I really do, but there has to be someone I can call, anyone?” Regina was grasping for straws, surely her sister has to have some kind of support system, work wise or otherwise.

“Maybe Mal, although I don’t see what good that will do, I haven’t talked to her in forever, since long before I married Robin I think, she probably doesn’t remember me anymore,” Lena said sadly.

Regina found her sister’s phone and dialed the number anyways, knowing the two and a girl named Vanessa had been pretty close growing up, just as she was with Belle and Kathryn. It didn’t take long before she heard the familiar voice, “Well, well, look who finally decided to call, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Mal, this is Regina, Lena’s sister, do you still live close by, because Lena could really use your help right now. I know it is a hell of a lot to ask, but if you ever cared one once about her, now is the time to act,” said Regina, hoping for a miracle.

“Send me the address, it will be fun to see the old witch again,” said she with a small laugh.

“Alright, thank you,” said Regina and hung up, texting the address, before saying, “I will clean up and then make something to eat, alright. You take a long shower.”

Zelena didn’t object, just dragged herself to the bathroom, as Regina went to Robin’s room, watching as the young girl was coloring, she walked closer seeing it was a man and woman and a child, but the man was crossed over, no doubt her dad.

She came closer and sat down next to her on the floor, saying, “What are you coloring there, little monkey?”

“It is me, mama and papa,” she said, a sad smile on her lips.

“I see, you miss him, don’t you?” Regina wondered, treading carefully.

“Yes, why doesn’t he love me anymore,” she whispered, quiet tears started to fall only the picture.

“I don’t know sweetie, but you know your mama and I love you very, much right?” Regina said, pulling her into her arms.

“I know,” she whispered, sobbing lightly. Regina didn’t get it, she could at most get why he left his sister, but his daughter, she thought better of him. She held on to her niece for some time, before going downstairs. As she cleaned up the mess, she couldn’t help but to wonder had she really been that wrong about him, had he not cared about his young one as much as she thought whenever she was over to visit, was it all just a lie? She heard Lena’s footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen and knew she had to ask, “Robin, did he care for his daughter?”

“I honestly don’t know, I mean he did when he was home, but he worked a lot as well. I asked him to stay home more, he didn’t. In a way I think he was never really aware of the responsibility that came along with her, or that he wanted a son instead. It is we named her after him, but never would I thought he would just walk out on her like that. Me, sure, but not her,” anger in her voice now.

“Me neither, I get it must have been hard at times, but to go to such lengths,” the brunette shook her head, giving her sister a cup of freshly brewed tea.

“I think I just didn’t want to admit how bad it was before it hit me like a train full speed, and I still struggle to get why he did it. Why he didn’t end it first, if he didn’t want her, why stick around for so long,” she said whispered.

“Hey, listen, you will be okay, we will be okay, but I need to ask, do you want me to take her with me on Tuesday when I go back, I don’t mind for a little while, you can clear your head, get back on your feet,” Regina said with a soft smile.

“I think that would be wise, besides it would be good for her to spend some time with you as well, get a little change of scenery. reminding me who was your date with the other night, I saw the Insta post,” said Lena, winking at her.

“Just the vet of my ferrets, they are with her now, texted her when I landed at promised. She doesn’t know I am here thought, just that it is for work. She suggested I tried to become a president, but that would be way too son, I will settle for just mayor or senator for now,” said Regina with a soft smile. She wasn’t quite sure she would end up as a president in the future either, not because she couldn’t, but there were other things she rather wanted to do.

“A vet?” Lena said, raising her brows. She knew her sister to usually date someone higher up in the system. Still it might be a good change for her to be with someone outside the political scene for once.

“Give me a break, it may or may not last, just trying it out for now, and before you ask, she has a nice personality and body,” said Regina, flipping through her phone finding a picture of Emma in the swimsuit from the day before.

“Wow,” said Lena, looking at the blonde with wide eyes. She was quite stunning, she just hoped that she wouldn’t break Regina’s heart, as more than one that done that in the past.

“Stay off she is mine,” said Regina in a warning tone.

“She is too young for my taste but you have fun with her,” said Lena with a heartfelt laughter, just as the doorbell rang. Regina didn’t manage to have a quick comeback as her sister went to open the door. She soon heard a female voice say, “What happened to you, dear, you do look like a ghost, never matter that, why don’t we get out of here and get some fresh air.”

“I…am not sure I am up for that, Mal, as you said I look like a ghost and I do feel like crap,” said Lena with a deep sigh.

“Nonsense, and bring the girl with you, I think I saw a picture in the paper that you had one. We are going to the happiest place on earth, I think you both can use some fun,” said Mallory, seeing Lena was about to object, she said, “I will not take no for an answer, hurry up.”

Zelena shrugged and went upstairs to change, while Mallory Drake went into the kitchen where she found Regina saying, “It is a good thing you called.”

“Mal, is that you?” said Regina, looking at the woman in a light grey pantsuit with a white blouse underneath. She surely looked older than the last time she saw her.

“It is, rumors have it you become a mayor, and divorced, is that so?” the brunette said, eyeing her.

“Yes that is so, but I rather not speak about the latter, it is all good though, I really am, got my pets so I am seldom lonely. What about you, married, divorced, children?” Regina returned the question.

“Divorced, dreadful affair, and a daughter, she is twenty now, smart as a cracker, unlike her dad, she joined the navy, believe it or not. Following in her mama’s footsteps,” said Mal with a proud smile.

“I am so glad to hear that,” said Regina with a smile.

Both turned as they saw young Robin coming running into the room saying, “Are we going to see Mickey, really?”

“Yes, Mal is taking you there along with your mama,” said Regina with a soft tone.

“You are not coming, auntie Gina?” sadness in her eyes.

“I am sure I could spare some time, if you don’t mind?” she looked at the other woman.

“Not at all, the more the merrier,” said she, looking at the young girl that now was dressed in a pair of blue shirts and a shirt with a picture of Robin Hood on. Mallory smiled at the young girl saying, “You like the fox huh?”

“Yes, he is a good archer and he helps the poor, just like mama and auntie Gina, I am gonna be an archer when I get older, Tilly says I have a good aim,” said she proudly.

“And who is Tilly?” Maleficent wondered.

“She is my bestie, she lives down the street. Her name is Alice, you know from the book, she lives in her own world, and is very silly, but I didn’t like silly nilly, so since she likes tea I call her silly Tilly,” the young girl explained excitedly.

“I see, maybe we should ask if she can come with her, would you like that?” Mallory asked polite.

“Yes!” the young one yelled, almost jumping up in pure excitement, as her mother came, wondering what was going on. The two others quickly explained and she agreed it would be a good idea to ask Alice’s father if she could come along. She looked at her sister and former best friend, almost tearing up that they were there, only then realizing how much she missed them both.

* * *

It was a tired mayor that fell asleep on the plane back to Maine the following Tuesday, Robin was sleeping in the seat next to her. She had tears in her eyes saying goodbye to her mama, promising she would be a good girl while she was visiting her auntie Gina. Mallory had agreed upon driving Lena back from the airport and look after her for the time to come, so she could recover enough to be the mother her daughter deserved. Lena had packed what was most crucial for her daughter to be gone for two weeks to a month promising to skype every night.

The meeting she had come for had also lasted longer than planned, but it had ended up resolving the issues that were at hand, and so the brunette was happy about that. Right now, she just wanted to go home to her ferrets and Emma, feeling badly about not being able to talk much to her the past couple of days. She had worried about her, that Henry hadn’t been delivered as promised or that he didn’t like the ferrets, and what Emma had told him about who they belonged to. Not to mention her coming home with Robin, she felt she was messing everything up right now. Still for now the mayor slept ever so peacefully dreaming about winning the senator election.

* * *

Emma Swan was looking nervously at the time, pacing around in her cottage, Regina’s flight should be in now, she should have been on her way, still she hadn’t heard anything. In fact, she hadn’t heard much from her over the past few days other than a few snaps from Disney world and responses to her snaps of the ferrets. Surely, she couldn’t have done anything wrong, could she?

‘No’, she concluded she was probably just busy with the political meeting. Still as she was pacing it came a text asking if she could make a bed in the guestroom if she had one, and that she would be spending the night she was too tired to drive home. Emma didn’t question it, just did what asked. It was only after she had prepared the guestroom that she wondered why she needed that; wouldn’t she sleep with her if she spent the night. Or maybe it was the fear of Henry finding her there in the morning? The blonde shook her head, something wasn’t adding up.

As she made her way back to the living room, she heard a gentle knock on the door. Clearly the brunette didn’t use the bell as she was afraid to wake Henry. Emma took a deep breath and opened, finding Regina standing there with a sleeping girl in her arms, she looked nervous.

“You are gone for a few days, and decided to adopt a kid?” Emma said, grinning at her.

“It is a long story, please just show me the bedroom, so I can put her down,” Regina said tiredly. The blonde nodded and did so, letting Regina ready the little girl for bed coming back out. Her eyes went to the blankets where her ferrets were sleeping. She lifted them into her arms whispering, “I missed you all soo much.”

Tears stinging in her eyes as she let them crawl all over her, obviously glad their human mother was home. She smiled, feeling content that they missed her as much as she missed them. Her little rascals.

Emma watched her saying, “They can sleep with us if you want, I mean if you are not sleeping with, I can only assume is your niece.”

“She is,” Regina took a deep breath knowing she owned Emma an explanation. Especially since she had most likely put part of her life on hold to take care of her furry children. Another deep breath as she said, “I went over there for a political meeting, and I can tell you that being a woman in a men’s world is very hard, it went on from Monday to early morning Tuesday, but we got most of the issues resolved. As you know I flew in early Sunday to try to get my notes and papers in order before that. On my way to the hotel I decided to stop by my sister as I haven’t talked to her since her birthday in April. I assumed she like I have been busy, as she works as a CEO at the firm once belonging to my parents, the hours are crazy. How she managed a child and a family on the side I shall never know. However, I think she hired two more to help out with that to my knowledge right before Robin was born. In any case when I cam there the place was a mess and young Robin was making breakfast for her mama, that is something I couldn’t allow myself to take easily. I got a hold of one of her old friends to help clean up the mess and asked if she wanted me to take her daughter for the time being, not forever of course, they do need each other, just long enough for her hopefully to get back to where she was. The reason for this her husband left them behind for another woman.”

Emma took a second to take it all in saying, “You didn’t consider staying behind and you know take care of her?”

“I honestly did, but she would hate if I did it, even if it was to help her out. She knows my life is here, just as hers is over there,” Regina said, gently stroking Ivy’s fur, before asking, “Did the children behave?”

“Except for a few minor incidents yes, and Henry adores them, he even took them for a walk earlier today,” Emma said with a soft smile on her lips.

“Good, who did you tell him they belonged to as it must have come up, I am certain?” she asked, finally looking up at her.

“My girlfriend, I told him I met someone and that you had to go out of town, but he would meet you in the morning, you were the one coming with to show and tell,” Emma answered calmly.

Regina nodded saying, “He didn’t ask any other questions regarding to it, who I was and what I do,” Regina wondered.

“He is eight, he simply asked one question and that was will she stick around or be gone by the next time I come over like dad’s girlfriend. I said you would. I assume now that you have to take care of Robin, we have to come up with some kind of dating system,” the blonde pointed out.

“I most defiantly will do that; stick around I mean. As for dating systems I have been thinking about it while I was gone, how to do what is best for us and the children, so that when Robin come to visit in the future, she will get used to you also. The timing if of course had to come now at the worst possible timing, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave her there,” Regina stopped, she actually wanted to strangle Zelena for not calling her sooner.

“Easy there, tiger,” said Emma calmly, coming closer, it did seem like that woman could use a hug, and she longed to have her in her arms after being gone. Even if it was just a few days it felt much longer.

Regina didn’t even object to Emma wrapping her arms around her, she simply relaxed in her grasp, taking her in for a few second, “I am thinking one lunch date and one dinner date a week, in addition to one adult sleepover, and of course I will call you as often as I can. Is that too much or too little?”

“I can agree to this, but the adult sleepover have to include some making out and touching at least, and the dinner date the inviter have to drive the other one to the door with a goodnight kiss in mind and no children,” Emma said, knowing she had a hard time leaving Henry, still she needed to learn in addition for them to have any alone time.

“Deal, is gifts in between allowed, if so I really prefer pink and white roses over red, and hand picked flowers, other than that use the imagination,” she said with a soft sigh.

Emma took notice at this once the words slipped from Regina’s mouth as she wanted to be wooed and made a mental note to do so in the coming weeks. To make sure they were on the same page she simply said, “I am not much of a flower person, but I do like cactus-es with flowers on them, as I can keep them alive, and Lucy doesn’t try to eat them. I also like sweets and surprises, but not too big ones. Say you wanted to take me on a trip somewhere I would like to know in advance so I can make arrangements with work and for Henry if he wasn’t coming with.”

“I will be sure to remember that, so shall we go to bed?” said Regina yawning slightly.

“We shall,” said Emma, without much warning she gently lifted Regina into her arms and carried her to the bedroom Regina just let her arms rest around her neck, whispering, “Show off.”

“Nah, you seemed tired so I didn’t want you to talk the extra steps here,” said Emma with a soft smile, kissing her cheek before she sat her down on the bed.

“Just make sure you don’t ruin your back because of me,” worry sounding in Regina’s tired voice.

“My back is fine, I could even do push up while you sit on it if I wanted to, sometimes do with Henry, he finds it funny,” she said with a heartfelt laugh. She took her pants off, before getting into bed still wearing her white singlet, she had already removed her bra earlier that evening as she considered going to bed before Regina got there. As it got later in the evening, she figured the brunette wouldn’t show after all.

Regina undressed down to her black tank top and underwear before crawling into bed with Emma, seeing the ferrets had climbing into the bed also, settling around them. Ivy the most daring on was halfway on her back as she crawled closer. The brunette rested her face against Emma’s bosom, her arms wrapping around her, holding on, a content sight as Emma rested her head on top of hers, allowing herself to fall into a sweet slumber, completely relaxed. The blonde listened to her sleep for quite some time, wondering what it was like being in her position, to feel like she was going in what seemed like an uphill battle. What she said was true she knew; she was a woman in a men’s world and she would not back down for anyone. How many men was trying to get to her in the process of coming this far, making advances on her she didn’t want? How many was talking badly about her behind her back, as she tried to show of her strength to save face? How many would talk about her as a lesbian senator, most likely spreading rumors that she slept with women to get to the top? What courage did she have to take on her young niece, not having mothered other than ferrets in her life? And what did it take for her to allow herself to relax like this with her, having her this close?

The blonde figured she didn’t know and that she didn’t need to know either, the only thing she needed to know was that she was home, in bed, in her arms, feeling safe and she vowed to keep it that way. A gentle sigh escaping her lips as she slowly fell asleep.

The three ferrets scurried a bit, before settling them around their owner, as they would usually do when they were at home. They didn’t seem to mind being in this place either, but they were now much calmer now their mama was home.

* * *

It was early morning that young Robin woke up and managed to get herself out of the bed, as her auntie had put a chair next to it, seeing it being a bit tall for her to get down on her own. She looked around the room seeing it was in a warm yellow color, and there was some furniture’s here and there. She made her way to the door, seeing a cat sitting washing herself in the hallway. She made her way towards it, a bright beam on her face whispering, “Kitty.”

Lucy that now was an old lady and was used to Henry when he was young, didn’t mind this human. She simply let the young girl pet her, seeing her master come out of a door close by, his room. Henry looked at Robin next to Lucy asking, “Who are you?”

“I am Robin, my auntie brought me here last night, not sure where she is now,” she said, looking at the older boy a little insecure. Maybe she shouldn’t have pet his cat, but the cat seemed to like it, she was purring.

“I am guessing with my mom,” he said, gently pushing the door open to his mother’s bedroom, seeing his mom on the back, with the other woman on top, her hand resting on top of the other woman that seemed to be dead to the world. Between them the ferret he knew as Ivy was sleeping all sniggled up. He made a sign for Robin to come and she, she quickly did as Serena and Harley ran out the door. She smiled saying, “They are happy.”

“How could you tell they are sleeping still,” he said confused, gently closing the door to not disturb them.

“Mama and papa are fighting a lot, they don’t sleep like that, before he left us and they slept, their faces didn’t look like that,” she motioned towards the door.

“Your dad left?” he wondered, a little surprised that someone would leave someone like her. She seemed so sweet.

“Yea, I don’t know why, but it broke mama, she is real sad, so I am with auntie Gina,” she said with a sad sigh.

“Awww I am sorry, my dad left too, I live a little with him and his men and a little with mom and our pets,” he said with a heavy sigh.

“Men?” she looked at him confused.

“He has a lot of boyfriends, why they split up I guess, think mom found him in bed with one of them. I don’t really like living with him thought, he isn’t like my mom, he pretends to care, but really he doesn’t,” he said with a heavy sigh.

“My dad, he was kind, I thought he loved me, but he hasn’t come back,” she whispered, with a shivering lower lip.

“Dads suck,” he whispered underneath his breath, feeling a slight anger towards his own and hers.

“I miss him,” she whispered quietly.

“Hey, don’t do that, he is not worth missing if he left you like that. You got your mama and your auntie, they are cool right?” he said, trying to change the conversation on to something else.

“Yes, mama is the best mama ever, or used to be, she has been in bed a lot, being sad,” she said with a sad sigh.

“Do you have her phone number or her Snapchat thing?” he asked, curiously.

“Snapchat I think is WickedLena,” she nodded.

“Then we are going to make her smile, how does that sound, little archer?” he asked, winking at her.

“You can do that?” she asked, her eyes lit up.

“Oh yes, in this house we have one rule when someone is sad, make magic to have them smile, going to the room to find his phone.

“You didn’t tell me your name?” she remembered, smiling at him.

“It is Henry Swan Jones, but I prefer just Henry,” he said, making a face.

“Henry, King Henry, can you show me the bathroom, I have to go,” she said, looking at him.

He nodded, holding out his hand towards her, she took it and lead her towards the bathroom.

* * *

Emma worked with a jolt, hearing something break, making Regina slid off her saying, “What is going on?”

The blonde calmed hearing loud laughter, her son, and another, most likely Robin, which would explain why the young girl hadn’t woken them spite the fact she was in a new house. She looked at Regina’s confused face saying, “Nothing, I heard something break, mom alert, but it just the children.”

“Yes, I know the feeling,” said Regina with a soft smile on her lips adding, “You are a pretty comfy pillow.”

“Why thank you, Madam Mayor,” said Emma with a soft laughter.

“Welcome, Swan,” she said, laughing as well, as it was a knock on the door and Emma said, “Come in.”

Both sat up in the bed seeing the two children came inside, holding a tray, clearly, they made breakfast together, Emma sighed, knowing the kitchen would probably be a mess, but as long as they were having fun it didn’t matter. Ivy scattered out the door and out of sight.

“We made you breakfast,” said Robin with a bright smile.

“Wonderful, I am starving,” said Emma, encouraging them to bring it over.

“Yes, me too,” said Regina with a nod, not quite awake for it.

Both children handed over the tray with two plates containing ham and cheese with smiley faces on them, and some pancakes with syrup on the sides. How they managed that Regina would never know, still she started to eat it, finding it was amazingly good. She even took a sip of a glass of juice on the tray, finding this breakfast to be the best she had in ages.

“Henry taught me to cook,” said Robin proudly.

“He sure did, this is truly amazing,” said Regina and smiled at them.

“Thank you,” said the young boy with a proud smile on his face.

“You are welcome, Henry,” she said and smiled back at him.

“Can I ask you something?” he said, looking at her, even not quite awake and with a messy hair he was pretty sure it was the Mayor, but then again it could be someone looking like her.

“Sure, Henry,” she said watching as he helped Robin up on the bed. She quickly crawled up on her side.

“Are you the Mayor?” he wondered curiously.

“I am yes,” she nodded swallowing another piece watching as Emma ate with great appetite as well.

“Wow,” he said, his eyes widened.

“Henry, manners please,” Emma reminded her son.

“I am sorry, Madam Mayor, but it is really you and you are my mom’s girlfriend, that is so cool. People in my class will freak out,” he babbled on excitedly.

“Yes well people tend to do that when I am around,” she said with a small laughter, looking at Emma saying, “You heard that, dear, I am cool for dating you?”

“Are you sure it is not the other way around, Cuddle Muffin,” Emma pressed a loving kiss to her cheek.

“I think we are both pretty cool,” said she laughing even harder. It took her some time to regain herself, looking at Henry, that seemed utterly star struck.

“And you and the ferrets will be in my class today for sure?” he asked, like he couldn’t quite believe it.

“We are,” said she with a soft smile, adding, “Please call me Regina, Madam Mayor is so formal.”

“This is like the best day, ever,” he said and went into his own room to get his school uniform on.

“Auntie Gina?” Robin asked, looking at them, not quite getting the huge commotion.

“Yes, my flying monkey,” said she with a soft smile on her lips.

“What am I going to you when you work?” she asked, worry in her voice. She didn’t get the work her aunt did, only that it was important and that children probably weren’t allowed in the office.

“You will play with the children, and I will try making my days a little shorter alright?” she said in a soft tone, looking at her. She knew that playing with the ferrets could be good for both her niece and her babies.

“Okay,” she nodded quietly. Regina looked at Emma, that looked at her with such tenderness she could feel her soul melt.

* * *

Regina couldn’t remember the last time she had as much fun as she did with Henry’s class. First the presentation, the children and the few parents presents looking at her with wide eyes. Then the children being able to play with the ferrets and make them do tricks for treats after, they had loved it as much as she had. Even young Robin had a great time.

After they were done, Emma had taken them both to the local baker and treated them for lunch. It was crazy how Regina had felt like a teenager again, she was in love for sure she now knew, the kind of love that was all consuming. She just wanted to spend all of her time with the blonde and it was insane, because this wasn’t like her at all, to fall in love with someone sure, but so fast. She felt her heart sink when Emma finally had to go back to work and she and young Robin went back to her house. Her niece and the feathers had curled up on the couch falling asleep, spent after the day’s adventures. She on the other hand sat down by her laptop, taking a deep breath before she decided to call Lena’s ex, Robin Locksley, hoping he hadn’t changed his number in the last century. She soon heard his voice in the other end saying, “Robin Locksley, who is this?”

“Robin, it is me, Regina,” she said calmly.

“I was wondering when you would call, did my ex-wife put you up to this?” he said, anger in his voice.

“To tell you the truth what went down between you two is none of my business, although I would gladly take a beating at you for what you did to my sister. Never mind that there is something I need to know,” she said, voice still calm.

“What?” he snapped at her.

“I can at most get why you walked out on Lena, but young Robin, don’t you care about your daughter at all, she doesn’t understand why her father left her,” she tried.

“I never asked for a daughter, or a child to begin with, I told her that more than once. I even told her to have an abortion when she found she was pregnant, but she refused. I tried to make the best of it, for as long as I could, but in the end…It is better for her I am not there, Regina, she deserves better, they both do. I should have backed out before it got this far,” he said in a serious tone.

“Did you love her at all?” Regina pressed.

“Lena in the beginning when I married her yes as for my daughter, I think I would have loved her more if she was a son,” he said honestly.

“You know what Robin, you are a fool. I am glad you left, and I am glad I never have to see your face again. You are right Lena deserves better, so much better, and so does Robin. Anyone should be lucky to have such a sweet girl for a daughter,” she hissed at him.

“If that is how you feel she is all yours,” he snapped back.

“Fuck you, Robin, seriously fuck you,” she yelled and hung up the phone, feeling her anger rose. How could he not want her, how could anyone not want her. That sweet and innocent girl that was just now sleeping on the couch. How could he do that to her? Not to mention how could Henry’s dad also be like that? They deserved so much better. They deserved to be happy and carefree children, not this. She looked at her phone as a text came in from Emma, “Date night Friday, my place you are spending the night, along with Robin and the rascal three.”

“Give me a time, I will be there,” said Regina with small smile. She was worth it she knew, she was worth it, no matter the troubles god thrown in their path in the future, she was worth it. Why, because she knew that no matter what she could handle it as long as she was not alone.

* * *

Emma Swan couldn’t ever imagine herself to be this nervous about meeting Regina’s sister again. After all, for the past few years she had dated Regina she had meet her more than once. Still asking for her blessing in a proposal was something else. She knew of course she most likely didn’t need to ask, that at this point it was more of a formality, still she wanted to do it, after all she had been old fashioned enough to court her for years. She could still remember the night she first made love to her; it was the night it was announced that she was becoming senator of states. They had amazingly enough managed to keep their relationship out of the public eye up to then, but their closest friends and Regina’s team of course knew, why no one ever questioned when Emma sometimes came into city hall early morning leaving small tokens of her love on Julianna’s desk to take into the Mayor. Regina did return the favor, leaving things with Anna for Emma to get no matter how busy her day was. The blonde soon learned it was one of her favorite things to do, and so she didn’t mind it at all.

The night of the announcement she had been in the room with Regina’s staff, Regina had been sitting in her chair, Emma behind it, the tired Mayor was wearing a black dress, and Emma for a change a suit, also black, seeing how nervous the other woman was, she had let her hands rest on her shoulders, gently squeezing. She knew the woman had hardly slept the months before as she had worked hard on the campaign, her whole team had, all was sitting round the table in the office, waiting for the call, on the table take away food and soft drinks.

“They should have called by now, making it public, right?” Regina wondered, looking around the table.

“I am sure they will call any minute, Madam Mayor,” a man named Anthony said calmly.

“Cut the crap Anthony, I didn’t get it did I?” she said with a heavy sigh, feeling she had lost the battle somehow.

“I don’t know, Regina, I know as little as you,” he said taking a deep breath.

“Call them,” she demanded, just as the phone rang, he picked up saying, “Yes, are you serious, she will not be pleased to hear that, yes of course. Thank you.”

“What will I not be pleased to hear,” she said, feeling her voice shivering.

“Graham got the one spot as senator,” said he calmly.

“And the other, was it Evans or Jamison?” she urged him, her voice still shivering.

“No, Ma’am it is you, you did it,” he said and smiled at her.

“You are certain?” she asked, holding her breath.

“Yes, Madam Senator,” he said still smiling.

“Oh my God,” she said, a smile slowly spreading across her face as she stood up, and walked over thanking them all and telling them to go home and get a good night’s sleep it was well deserved. When they were all gone, she turned to look at Emma saying, “How would you like to make love to a senator?”

“I would prefer if you were the president, but I guess a senator would do for now,” said Emma with a half-smile.

“Do not fuck with me, Swan,” Regina said, raiding her brows at the blonde.

“Funny here I thought that was just what you asked me to do,” said Emma laughing heartfelt, as she walked over to the tired mayor, pulling her close by the waist, kissing her gently, smiling into the kiss, as she let it break she whispered, “You are amazing, do you know that, Regina Mills?”

“I am quite ordinary, you are the amazing one to be able to stand me after being so occupied by work, I almost forgot you and the children at a point. Now I can finally relax a little, at least until the new year, I am so tired, yet I want nothing more than to feel you close. I cannot wait anymore, Emma,” she whispered, letting some of the hair that had fallen into Emma’s face away.

“Shhh, you don’t have to,” Emma whispered, nuzzling lovingly against her cheek.

“Mmm, I love you so very much, Emma,” she managed to let out, closing her eyes as she felt Emma kiss her neck.

“And I you, Madam Senator, my Senator,” Emma whispered against her skin, sending chills down Regina’s spine. The blonde gently removed her dress and lay her down on the couch, asking, “Are you sure, we don’t have to.”

“I am, I just told you,” Regina said, looking at girlfriend removing her clothes fully, before removing her heels, then bra and underwear before laying down on top of her. Emma kissed her gently, taking her time doing so, her hands gently caressing over Regina’s naked body as they had done many times before, only this time this night she knew they would finally go to that last level. She was nervous, yet not, hearing Regina moan into the kiss, her body arching slightly upwards into her own. She kissed her nose gently before she proceeded to kiss her neck again, feeling Regina’s lips against her shoulder and her hands around her waist, gently going around caressing her waist. She smiled, loving when she did that.

Her lips traveled down her body to the valley between her breasts, making her moan out louder. Regina’s hands went into her light strands, pushing her towards her hardened nipple. Emma let it slide in between her red lips, moaning against it, sucking on it lightly before switching for the other one, her hand going between their heated bodies, fingers carefully stroking over her wet sex, stroking over it, driving her girlfriend seemingly insane. She smiled to herself, nervous about penetrating her even it was just with her fingers, knowing it could hurt her considering how long it could have been since the last time. Her thumb flickering over her clit, gently, making her pelvic go up by instinct. Her eyes were closed as Emma bent down to kiss her again, deepening it, stroking over it again, carefully letting to fingers tracing around her hole. Regina broke the kiss, looking her in the eyes, giving her a nod, knowing she wanted this, she needed it, she needed to feel her Emma.

Emma carefully eased her fingers into her, letting Regina get used to the feeling of having them there, looking into her eyes, seeing how she closed her eyes tight for a second, one tear leaving her left eye. The blonde bent to kiss her away, looking for a permission to either retract or stop. She got a nod, letting her know it was alright to go on and so she did. Moving her fingers carefully slow and steady as first, having Regina moving along with her, moaning, noticing the brunettes legs locked around her body as she kept moving pushing her deep inside her.

“Emma,” she let out in a guttural moan, making the blonde stop in her tracks for a second, looking right back at her.

“I am right here, every step of the way,” she whispered, stroking her cheek with her free hand.

Regina nodded, she trusted her, she knew Emma would never harm her like her previous lovers had did, she wouldn’t, and so she didn’t. As pain slowly subsided and advanced to pleasure, she worked with her, feeling how they became one, knowing she was the one that had been missing for so long. Her equal in every way. She reached to kiss her lips again, holding her close making a few more movements for her to fully reach her orgasm, letting it steer it course through her body. When she was done and had gathered some strength, she made love to Emma in the same fashion she just had been made love to, before she fell asleep on top of her.

It was early the next morning that she heard the blonde roaming around in her office. She was getting dressed to go to work she knew. She eyed her saying, “Stay, please, stay.”

“I really shouldn’t I planned to work out before I head to the Clinic,” said Emma with a soft smile.

“You can always work out here,” said Regina with a soft smile, getting up and walking over to a small closet where she kept a change of clothing.

“You don’t exactly have any weights or punching bags here,” Emma said, unless she was missing something.

“Just drop and give me fifty,” said Regina with a shrug.

Emma got a smile on her lips and easily dropped down as Regina found one of her dresses, black and blue this time, one of her favorites. She smiled as she put it on along with a matching band around her neck and black pair of heels, removing the clothes from the night before, before grabbing a pile of work folders from her desk, sitting down on Emma’s back, carefully reading as the blonde easily did her push-ups. Once Emma reached fifty, she said, “Impressed yet?”

“Keep going I need to finish this,” said Regina, pretending she wasn’t, even thought she was.

Emma smiled and continued as the door opened and Julianna came inside saying, “You two are meant for each other, both stubborn and trying to do things that are totally pointless for others. Anyways Belle is here with your children.”

“Yes, send her in, keep going Emma, you are doing great,” said Regina turning another page in the folder, as her friend stepped inside. She looked at them saying, “Is this some kind of new sex thing I missed?”

“No, hardly, Emma complained my office have no real weights for her workout, so I am challenging her,” said Regina, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“I see, in any case here is the children, they behaved and have already had their breakfast, also are we still on for dinner on Friday?” Belle asked, putting the cage down on the floor.

“Yes, that we are, and thank you Belle,” said Regina and got of Emma, only to go over and give her friend a big hug, for looking after her children.

“You are welcome, and congrats on the win last night,” said Belle as she hugged her back.

“Thank you, it has been some ride,” said Regina with a smile, getting a nod before she left them. Emma got up saying, “See you later for dinner?”

“Yes, I shall be there round 6PM,” said the brunette, giving her a kiss on the cheek, adding, “That was impressive, now go and save some animals.”

“And you the world,” said Emma, kissing her lips gently, before heading out of the city hall.

* * *

As the blonde thought back on it driving a rental car towards Lena’s house it wasn’t the first or the last time she had done push-ups in her office, it had almost been a daily routine whenever they did spend the night there. If the three ferret children were present, they tended to stay out of the way when Emma made love to Regina, but they did easily climb up on her back much like their mother while the blonde did her push-up. Clearly, they found it was a fun game. She had since the first time she took care of them also made sure to ferret proof her home a bit more, as they did come along whenever Regina was there during the daytime in the weekends. It wasn’t as often as they liked, but it did happen at least twice a month. By now Regina didn’t bring their blankets as they usually slept on or around old Buster in any case. He no longer did his long runs as he was getting to be an old man. The blonde knew all too well that his time had to come very soon as she could see him grow weaker day by day. It was a shame though as it truly felt he had been along forever, in fact he was older now than most of his race would ever be. And so, it was with heavy heart she decided to put him to rest once she got back home, he had done his job as a faithful companion.

She parked outside Lena’s house, then picked up the phone to call Regina. The brunette soon picked up saying, “Hey Love, is everything alright?”

“Yes, there is just something I have to tell you, I have thought about it for some time and this is hard for me,” Emma said, trying to hold her tears back.

“Oh?” Regina said, giving a sign to the people she had in her office to take five. She wanted to give her love the attention she deserved. She tended to do that whenever the blonde called, and her associates didn’t even question it thankfully.

“I have decided that when I come back tomorrow it is time to…put Buster to sleep, so will you please take good care of my favorite boy?” she whispered, she could feel her tears starting to fall.

“Of course, Emma, of course,” she said, looking at the old dog that was sleeping near her desk. She knew how much he meant to Emma, and that was why she dreaded this day. She could still remember the first time Emma brought him to the office and he held roses up towards her. He was the best dog she had ever known. In fact, she found it a privilege to have gotten to know him.

“Thank you, I need to go, but I will be back tomorrow, alright,” said Emma with a deep sigh.

“I will see you then, and I love you, Emma,” she said in her softest tone.

“I love you too, Cuddle Muffin,” she responded before hanging up. Tears still streaming from her eyes as she rang Lena’s doorbell. The redhead soon opened for her asking, “Emma, what are you doing here, what is the matter, is Regina alright?”

“She is fine, we are both fine, I just decided it is time for Buster to go, but that is not why I am here,” Emma said, as the other woman stepped aside to let her in.

“I am so sorry to hear that, I know how much she meant to you, I mean mean to you, these four-legged children really tend to leave pawprints on our hearts don’t they?” she said in a sympathetic tone.

“They really do,” said Emma with a small smile. She never heard someone put it like that before, but she was right she knew.

“Can I offer you anything?” Lena changed the subject.

“No, I am good,” said Emma walking towards the living room. The redhead followed her, not asking anything, letting the blonde do whatever it was at her own pace. She sat down on the couch and so Lena sat down next to her. Emma took a deep breath saying, “I have come to ask for your blessing in the marriage of Regina. Normally I would have asked either parents, but as both are long gone, I am asking you instead.”

“Wow, you two are really doing this old fashioned, aren’t you?!” said Zelena, knowing that the two had been courting each other for years. She shook it off, finding she would humor the blonde asking, “I take it you can provide for her?”

“I can, I mean I have been doing so up to now, and tending to her needs to the best of my abilities,” Emma said with a serious nod. She wanted to give her future wife the world, but she was far from rich enough to do so.

“I know you have a house or rather a cottage, and she a house, how do you plan to live after you are married?” Lena asked in a serious tone.

“We have talked about it and come to that we want to spend the weekdays at the house and the weekends at the cottage, as we seem to relax more there,” Emma answered, plain and simple.

“I see, and you have money in the bank in case that should be needed?” Lena asked.

“Yes, I have money for a rainy day,” Emma nodded as she did, knowing it probably wasn’t as much as Regina had, still it was something.

“And from what I have seen you don’t plan to run away from any fury babies she may have in the future?” Lena asked, knowing her sister was not likely to have any children of her own this late in life.

“No I would never do that,” Emma said, a soft smile gracing her lips.

“And you can make her happy?” Lena asked, still in a serious tone.

“I set off to do that every single day, she yes,” Emma nodded.

“Good, then you have my blessing, not that you would have needed it, or even needed to ask, but you got it,” said Lena with a heartfelt laugh.

“Great, thank you so so much,” Emma said and hugged her tightly.

Lena hugged her back smiling at her, but as she let her go Emma noticed what would only be an engagement ring on her finger and asked, “You got engaged?”

“I did yes, Mal asked me the other day and we are not getting younger, so we figured why not. We don’t plan a big wedding or anything though, just something simple down at city hall. I can’t do the full white wedding again,” said Lena, a sense of hurt in her voice now.

“Well as long as it is the two of you, that is all you really need,” said Emma in a sympathetic tone. She could still remember how Regina had taken Robin back with her some years back, and for the years after the young girl, that now was eight come to spend her summers with them. It was Lena’s free time and the blonde knew she deserved it.

“Indeed,” the redhead nodded in agreement, knowing she had loved Mallory since the day three years back she had come into the house to save the day, and so she had.

“I would love to meet her again,” said Emma and smiled.

“She will be home in a few hours, she is downtown fixing a few things,” Zelena said with a soft smile on her lips.

“Then I shall wait and you can tell me all about the proposal and what has been going on over here lately,” Emma encouraged, feeling a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Regina had long planned to ask Emma’s folks for their blessing on the engagement, but since they had broken all contact with her due to her claiming she was gay, she didn’t see the point. She knew Emma had called them over the years, due to she wanted them to be there for Henry, but they refused to talk to her, she also knew how hard it was on her. She had thought about it long and hard after Emma came back talking with her sister, that was by now six months ago, she could only assume she was there asking for her blessing.

The brunette noted something down on a piece of paper as she was on the phone in her office. Would it cause more damage than good trying to visit her folks? She sighed looking at the two ferrets on her couch, the only two left of their furry family. They had put down Buster the same evening Emma came back, and even though it was Rogers time to have Henry, he had not objected for him to be a part of it, he had even come himself, knowing how much the dog meant to his ex and their son. He was a part of the family, a very dear part of it. Henry had called Robin that night, talking to her about it, it seemed the two had gotten close after Robin spent her first summer with Regina. She had taken more time off from work so all four, well eight if you considered their fury children also could spend time together.

They had done everything from swimming in her pool to go hiking, and it was some of her greatest memories. And so they had decided to do it every summer. The summer after Maleficent and Zelena had come along as Maleficent had never been to that part of the country, and they had joined in on what had seemed to become an annual barbeque with Emma, Regina, the two children, and both of their friends and their families. And so everyone sat of a date in the calendar in the beginning of each year to come where they all would get together for a weekend during the summer. So far it had lasted for three summers, this year being the third one, as it was now beginning of September.

She knew she still have to find a way for the family of six to get to Zelena for Thanksgiving as they did every year for as long as she could remember. This year the issue would be for Emma to participate in anything at all, as she been down after the loss of Buster, she had contemplated in trying to get her a new dog, but she wasn’t sure if that would be the best solution quite yet.

The Senator sighed looking at a picture next to her laptop, Emma, Henry, Buster and her three little ones, thinking about how quickly things could change. Her little Harley had passed away not long after Buster as she had managed to eat something form a poisoned plant one day, she had taken the three for a walk. She had only looked away for a second as she ran into and old friend and they ended up talking. By then the damage was done. She missed him, but was glad she still had the remaining two. Still Harley had managed to leave pawprints on her heart and she would bless him for that always.

Another phone call, she let Julianna take it, as she got up from her desk, deciding she would talk to Emma’s parents, it was the right thing to do. So, she booked a flight leaving two hours later, meaning she would be there round four in the afternoon. She sighed yet again, having a feeling she might regret it, but she needed to know if it was true what Emma said, them showing her the door due to her sexual orientation and let them know that was unfair for Henry. She wrote a text to Emma saying she had to take care of something out of state and that she would be back the following morning at the latest, and she would drop of Serena and Ivy on the way to the airport. She got an okay back as it was not first time in their long relationship something like that did happen. The senator quickly finished up at her desk, putting the ferrets in the travel cage grabbed what she needed most and left her office. She soon found herself in Emma’s Clinic and asked if she was free to see her, Anna told her to walk right inside, which she did, finding Emma restocking the cabinets. She tilted her head looking at her in her white coat, saying, “Hi there sexy.”

Emma almost dropped what she was doing, only to come over and hug her, whispering, “Cuddle Muffin, I am so glad you are here.”

“Hard day?” she questioned, worry in her voice as she hugged her back.

“Very much so, I am just glad you had time to see me, will you be back late?” Emma asked nuzzling lovingly against her neck.

“I hope not, it should go fast, just some last-minute dealings,” said Regina pressing a kiss against her forehead.

“Alright, just be careful, I want you back in one piece,” said Emma, gently kissing her cheek, then her lips.

“Always,” said Regina, lifting her left hand to her lips, kissing the knuckles, the pressed on over the flower she had on her wrist. A family insignia she knew, a Lyon flower. She never minded it, knowing Emma made it when she was younger due to the love for her family.

“I love you,” she whispered, even if it wasn’t necessary to say, she still did, because losing Buster she never knew when you would lose someone and so she rather say it one time too many than one to few.

“I love you too, I shall leave you to your work and then take care of the children later,” she said in a loving tone.

“I will, and hurry back to me, please,” she said, giving her one last kiss, before she watched as the woman, she loved so much walked out the door. As the first time when the brunette left town for a meeting, her heart sank a bit this time also.

* * *

It was about five hours later Regina found herself outside the farm belonging to Emma’s family. She saw a man she assumed to be somewhere in his twenties taking care of a horse, she assumed it to be Emma’s brother. She knew her to have a younger one. She parked the car outside the house and walked up towards him asking, “Excuse me, do you know if Mary Margaret or David Nolan is home?”

“Sure, dad is out by the old barn and mom is in the house, who can I say is coming?” he said, looking her up and down.

“Senator Mills, I am here, regarding their daughter,” she said with a deep sigh.

“You’re here about Emma, is she okay, she didn’t do something bad did she?” worry showing in his eyes now.

“No, she is fine, a little sad since her dog died six months back, but otherwise she is fine,” she said calmly.

“Oh no, Buster died, I am so sorry to hear that,” he said with a heavy sigh.

“In any case I would like to talk to them about something if you don’t mind,” Regina pressed.

“Yeah sure thing, why don’t you wait here with Joey and I will go and get dad first,” he said and ran off. She looked at the horse named Joey saying, “It is a pleasure to meet you Joey.”

He neighed and let her gently pet his neck, she smiled at him, remembering how much she missed being around horses. She used to ride when she was younger, or rather her parents pressured her to. She broke with most of what was expected of her when she was old enough to do so, like running the family firm, letting Lena take the fall. In the aftermath she had gone back on that, helping her sister as a silent partner, going over if there were some major decisions needing to be made. Still she couldn’t bring herself to get back in the saddle, knowing it was one commitment she couldn’t make, her family and her work would have to come first. She took a deep breath as she wished her parents were still alive, they had died in a car accident years before she became a mayor, and she had taken it hard. Especially the loss of her father, he had been a rock her whole life, and he knew he would have loved Emma and the other way around. Not to mention she found a woman with a son sharing named with her father was a funny coincidence. She heard footsteps and turned to look at an older man, no doubt he was Emma’s dad, they had the same smile and the same pair of shining green eyes. He looked nothing but kind, just like his daughter. He extended his hand saying, “David Nolan, Ma’am my son said you wished to talk to me, it was about my daughter?”

“Yes, my name is Regina Mills, I am senator over in Maine where she lives, I got that you broke contact with her,” she said eyeing with her.

“I..we did yes, why don’t you come inside and tell me why a senator has come all this way to talk about out daughter, I have the wife put the kettle on,” he said, gesturing for her to follow them into the house.

Not long after they were all gathered in the living room, all with a cup of strong coffee, and Regina had stated her business, waiting for their reaction. Mary Margaret Nolan was trying to make sense of it all saying, “So what you are saying, is that you are not only mayor in the town my daughter works, but also a senator and you do wish to marry her. Why her, I am sure there have to be more suitable candidates, political and otherwise that does serve your needs. I know Roger wasn’t the right match for our Emma, but certainly there are more men out there, rather than for her to marry you?”

“I am sure that there are more men out there that gladly would want to marry your daughter, and I had more than one suitor in my time, political and not, but the thing is we love each other deeply and I see her as much of an equal and has done so from the moment we meet. I am certain she sees me the same way. I know you have a hard time getting that your daughter is well bisexual and that she likes women in addition to men, but does it really matter in the long run, shouldn’t you wish her to be happy no matter who it is with?” Regina tried, looking at this woman that seemed narrower minded than her own mother would ever have been in her living days. Sure, the deceased Cora Mills had not taken it lightly when both she and Lena told her they were bisexual, but she had come to terms with it, because she knew that it was either that or no contact with them at all.

“Please Ma’am with all due respect do not tell me what I should or should not think of my daughter’s happiness. She obviously knows nothing of the sort if she has chosen you as her equal,” said Mary Margaret in a stern tone.

“I see, well the thing is with or without your blessing we will most likely be wed, I just came to ask as I learned that was how one did that by my father, which was a kind and decent man. Clearly we do not see eye to eye, I hoped I could convince you two to change your mind about the matter as I know Emma miss all three of you and Henry would like to have you in his life also,” she said, seeing if that had any effect.

“Well then she should have found another man, as I simply cannot accept this,” said Mary Margaret. She looked at the other brunette with hate in her eyes.

“I see, well if that is the case, I am sorry I wasted your time,” said she, putting the coffee cup down and walked out the door. She sighed, shaking her head, feeling sad on the other woman’s behalf. Slowly she walked back to the car, when she heard a male voice say, “Madam Senator, wait.”

She turned to see the young boy coming towards her. She stopped and looked at him, letting him catch his breath, “I know mom isn’t accepting of you two, but if you don’t mind, if it isn’t an inconvenience I would like to come back with you, as I do miss my sister a great deal. And I would like to get to know you if you two are thinking about getting married. I don’t mind it, and don’t tell mom but I have a boyfriend, every time I say I going on a date with Louise, I am meeting up with her brother Chris instead.”

“It is not an inconvenience at all, I would be happy if you came with and I know she would too,” she said, feeling just a little lighter.

“When is your flight, I will find an excuse and meet you at the airport, alright?” he said with a smile.

“It leaves at nine tonight, so I won’t be back home until very late, I didn’t know how long I would use here and it is too late to change that now,” she said with a sigh.

“Alright, I shall be at the entrance hall at the airport at 7.30, but maybe you could help me with a hotel and I could surprise her in the morning instead,” he said and winked at her.

“Hotel, nonsense, you will live at my house and then Emma’s after tomorrow morning,” she said with a heartfelt laughter, before she got into the car. She knew Emma would be over the moon to see her brother again.

* * *

To the brunette’s surprised Emma’s brother Neal didn’t come alone to the airport, he came along with her father, that told her she had his blessing and he would like to come to the wedding to give her away. He hated that he missed so much of Emma’s life already and now he wanted to be a part of it. Regina had agreed to this and they on the flight over had greed they would come around ten the next morning. Regina said it was Emma’s day of so she usually slept a little longer then. As soon as the plane landed, she drove them to her house and got them settled, showing them where what they would need was, before driving over to the cottage. By the time she got there it was around 2 am and so the blonde was sleeping ever so peacefully. She climbed into bed spooning her whispering, “I am home, princess.”

Emma let out a groan in her sleep and by instinct snuggled closer, so Regina could rest her head against her shoulder. Her alarm went off some hours later, she let the blonde sleep as she quietly sneaked out of the house in the early morning. She stopped by the animal shelter, asking to see the dogs, looking at everyone, before her eyes fell on a Jack Russel terrier named Muffin. She went to find the woman in charge telling her that he would be coming home with her. The woman nodded and opened the cage and Regina sat down at his level, talking gently to her, letting him know it was alright, that she would take care of him and he would get a good home, so he shouldn’t worry. He took a few insecure steps over, sniffing her, before he wagged his tail barking happily. She laughed heartfelt, thinking that he was perfect. She lifted him up in her arms and carried him with her to the car, making sure to stop by the bakery as they were expecting guest for breakfast then drove home, sneaking into the still quiet house. She smiled seeing Emma was still sleeping, letting Muffin into the bed, and letting him sniff the woman she loved more than life itself. When he started to lick her face Regina couldn’t help but to laugh, hearing Emma say, “Mm Gina, what are you doing?”

Quickly getting to her senses she looked at the animal confused asking, “You got a dog?”

“No, we, you see I have been meaning to ask you this for a very long time, but I couldn’t rightly find a ring that fit you, and so I thought why not an engagement dog for now, so that is what he is though. I do hope you say yes thought, as it would be a shame to take him back,” said Regina, looking at her with wondering eyes.

“What?” the brunette could not be serious about it.

“Please don’t make me repeat it,” said Regina with a heavy sigh. She hardly slept the night before, and knew she was acting irrationally with getting the god.

“So you are asking me to marry you with a dog, and not a ring, you sure are risk taker Madam Senator,” said Emma, shaking her head as she pet the dogs belly gently. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen. If you didn’t count their ferrets.

“I am and is that a no?” Regina said, feeling her heart sink, and her face fall.

“No, not at all, of course I will marry you, you silly woman,” said Emma with a heartfelt laughter, making the dog bark happily.

“You are sure?” Regina asked, beaming from ear to ear.

“I am sure, how can I say no to this, this is the cutest proposal ever,” Emma said and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

“Good, I was wondering if it was a stupid thing to do,” said Regina taking a breath of relief, getting closer to kiss her wife to be. Emma gave a bit more into it, letting her know that she wanted more than just a kiss. The dog jumped of the bed and vanished out of the room to explore his new surroundings. Regina got between Emma’s legs, letting her hands go under her top squeezing her breasts gently.

“Mmm, Gina,” Emma let out into the kiss, her hands going to unfasten the skirt she was wearing, when the doorbell rand.

“What now,” said Emma with a groan.

“I think that is for you dear, so you better open, we shall continue this tonight,” said Regina with a soft smile on her lips as she got off her. Emma groaned as she got out of bed, making sure her pj pants were sitting okay before she went downstairs to open. She let out a gasp saying, “Daddy, Neal is that you?”

“It is, princess,” her father said, pulling her into his arms.

“Nice living space, sis,” said Neal as he got inside the cottage looking around.

“But how, why, how?” Emma asked as she looked at them with watery eyes, she couldn’t believe it, still hugging her father, she whispered, “I missed you so much.”

“And I you, Regina stopped by asking for my blessing, which she of course got, so you got any coffee laying around, I could sure use one,” said David and winked at her.

“Yes, sure,” she said, dragging them into the kitchen seeing the new dog was playing with the ferrets. This was good she knew, really good, and she knew it would be the start of something even better thanks to Regina. The brunette came down not much later, hearing them talking excitedly, trying to catch up on the missing years, on good on bad, little and big, and it made her smile. She was happy, really happy, not only had Emma said yes, but she had been responsible for bringing her family back to her so that the old wounds could start healing, and that to her was a good reason to smile. She did not know what the future would bring yet, but she knew it would be much better now that Emma had her father and brother in it.

* * *

It was midday a sunny summer’s day that a blonde vet was sleeping in her bed, on top of her, her wife and their ferret. They had been up long due to the yearly barbecue the night before, that would continue later that day and the next at Regina’s house. The house was slowly coming to life around them, a small dog was barking for their son to open the door so he could go outside and pee, his ferret sister was on his back, their niece was showing her best friend the new tricks she had taught her dog. In the living room the senator’s sister and her wife were having their morning coffee along with the vet’s father and brother. Life in the little house was busy as it always was in the mornings, especially in the summer. Still upstairs the house owners were dead to the world, completely wrapped up in each other, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. It was summer and life was good. And all this happiness just because wet Mayor one day had brought her lonely ferret into a vet Clinic. Regina and Ivy resting halfway over Emma’s body, the brunette using the blonde’s body as a cushion and the ferret was sleeping close by. On the nightstand on the right stood their wedding picture next to the lamp, on the one on the right a picture of them dressed up as Harley Queen and Poison Ivy for Halloween a few years back, Henry had gone as the Joker and Buster as Batman. The sun rays playing as they went through the window casting a glance over the two wives, one with olive skin and now short dark hair, another, a blonde with long messy hair and fair skin, it even glinted a bit when it hit their wedding bands. Both so different, yet equal, bound together by their love for each other and the love for the animals that left pawprints on their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you that took the time to read this, please let me hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
